Protégé dans l'ombre
by yoru-san
Summary: AU.Première Partie de PETIT ANGE. Et si Dumbledore avait été plus préventif? Et qu'il avait envoyé Severus Snape, ses deux enfants et Draco Malfoy à Privet Drive, pour protéger Harry Potter? Comment son histoire se passera-t-elle?
1. Prologue

**PETIT ANGE**

Partie I : Protégé dans l'ombre

**A votre intention : **ceci est AU, autrement dit un univers alternatif. L'histoire se passe en 1989 et les persos de la fic Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon seront présents.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi, je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas !

**Note** : merci à **Lyanna Erren** pour sa relecture et ses précieux conseils!

* * *

**Prologue / résumé.**

Dans un quartier en Angleterre, près de Londres, vivait un petit garçon et sa famille. Le garçonnet avait 9 ans mais en faisait 6, il avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs en désordre, une petite bouille d'ange, un nez fin, des lèvres bien remplies et rose comme des pétales de fleurs et des yeux verts émeraude intenses cachés par d'horribles lunettes rondes. Il était petit et maigre, avait de longues jambes fines et des petites mains adorables.

Mais ce qui était le plus étrange était la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front (caché en permanence par une mèche de cheveux noir ébène). Il s'appelait Harry et était orphelin. Il habitait chez son oncle, sa tante (la sœur de sa mère) et son cousin à peine plus âgé que lui.

Au contraire d'Harry qui inspirait la fragilité et la douceur, son oncle ressemblait à une baleine, sa tante à un cheval croisé avec un cou de girafe et son cousin à une sorte de cachalot. Ils s'appelaient Dursley mais Harry n'avait pas leur nom. Potter était son nom de famille, mais il ne savait rien sur ses parents. Ni leur nom, ni leur age, seulement comment ils étaient morts. Accident de voiture.

Harry se réveilla comme tous les matins dans sa chambre, qui se trouva être le placard miteux en dessous de l'escalier. Il y avait une petite couverture rapiécée avec les initiales HP, brodé en or, un petit matelas, un minuscule drap, quelques livres à la couverture défraîchit, des vêtements distendus et informes trop grands pour le petit bonhomme. Le placard en lui-même était petit et sale (des araignées et autres insectes grouillaient), mal éclairé –il y avait une seule ampoule aux fils dénudés et une raie de lumière filtrait en dessous de la porte-.

Des bruits de pas firent tomber de la poussière sur les cheveux d'Harry, puis des coups sur la porte se firent entendre. Sa tante lui dit d'une voix haut perchée 'Debout ! Prépare le petit déjeuner ! Cri t elle.' Tous les matins, la même routine, sauf qu'aujourd'hui c'était la veille de la rentrée, et que, comme chaque année, il fallait aller chercher les fournitures scolaires pour l'enfant chéri des Dursley, leur fils Dudley.

Bien sur, Harry avait aussi besoin d'affaires mais les Dursley avaient l'amabilité de lui donner les veilles affaires de Dudley toutes cassées. Ainsi que les horribles vêtements qui allaient avec. Que des vêtements longs, pour camoufler les bleus… Quels bleus dirons-nous ?

Depuis tout petit, Harry était traité comme un moins que rien, un sous fifre. Alors que lui n'avait jamais rien demandé. Et, dès fois, quand son oncle était un peu saoul, Harry recevait de tout… les coups de poings, de pieds, de ceinture… et le garçon ne disait rien. Il était transparent pour tout le monde. Personne ne le remarque. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ils arrivent. Et qu'Ils le remarquent.

C'était ce fameux jour. Tout Privet Drive était en ébullition. Car aujourd'hui arrivaient de nouveaux habitants dans cette banlieue sans histoire. Et Pétunia Dursley, la commère la plus pipelette de Privet Drive ne voulait pas louper l'arrivée des nouveaux. Et son neveu devait l'aider à sa tâche. Alors, Harry se leva, de peur de recevoir encore une correction et prépara le petit déjeuner des autres. Lui n'avait qu'une ou deux tartines de pain de mie avec un verre de lait. Généreux n'est ce pas ?

Bref, à huit heures du matin, un gros camion de déménagement arriva au 2 Privet Drive, suivit d'une voiture noire, assez luxueuse. Des hommes baraqués descendirent du camion, alors qu'un homme assez élancé descendit de la voiture. L'homme était grand, habillé tout de noir, avait des cheveux noirs mi long peu soignés, un nez crochu et plus long que la normale, mais un visage harmonieux, une peau pâle et des yeux noirs captivants. Il avait l'air un peu brusque avec les déménageurs mais quand deux nouvelles voitures apparurent il se calma et les regarda arrivées.

Deux enfants descendirent –un de chaque voiture- et ces deux enfants s'élancèrent sur l'homme en criant un 'Papa !' qui se répercuta dans tout Privet Drive. L'homme se baissa et pris les deux enfants des ses bras, dans un grande étreinte et il éclata de rire : les deux enfants se regardèrent et d'un commun accord se joignirent à lui. Ainsi, une nouvelle année commença, avec de nouveaux voisins. Harry se dit que cette année serait comme les autres ; il ne se doutait pas à quel point il avait tord…

* * *

**Yoru** : voilà une nouvelle fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps. Mon premier AU complet. Comme j'ai déjà pas mal de fics de commencer, je crois que celle là sera édité en fonction des reviews… je sais, c'est ignoble comme chantage… m'en voulez pas…

Aller bisou a tous ! Et n'oubliez pas les petits mots !

Bye bye!


	2. Chapitre 1

**PETIT ANGE**

Partie I

Protégé dans l'ombre

**A votre intention : **ceci est AU, autrement dit un univers alternatif. L'histoire se passe en 1989 et les persos de la fic Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon seront présents.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi, je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Ceux qui sont nouveaux.**

Pour être dans les confidences des nouveaux, Pétunia Dursley décida d'apporter son aide à cette drôle de famille (il n'y avait pas de mère, vous rendez-vous compte ?). Et donc, Harry se retrouva dehors avec sa tante en plein soleil alors qu'il est en pantalon et tee-shirt long, pour proposer leur aide à leurs voisins. Ils se présentèrent devant la porte ouverte et Pétunia frappa à celle-ci. Ce fut l'homme qui lui ouvrit ; il semblait de bonne humeur mais quand il vit sa voisine, sa bonne humeur partit. ''Bonjour Mister. Comme nous sommes à présent voisins, je me demande si vous avez besoin d'aide ? Demanda t-elle.

-'Jour. Merci, mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'aide, Mrs … ? dit l'homme.

-Pétunia Dursley, enchantée, se présenta la dame.

-Severus Snape. Merci, c'est gentil, mais on se débrouille.

-Oh, si vraiment vous avez besoin d'aide, voici mon neveu Harry Potter. Il est très débrouillard mais à besoin de discipline, alors si vous avez besoin… commença Mrs Dursley.

-'Pa, ramène-toi par là ! Lança une voix de fille.

-Dit Lisah, tu crois qu'Elijah va venir ? Demanda une voix de garçon.

-'Cune chance, Fudge est si trouillard qu'il ne le laissera pas venir, répondit la fille. A mon avis, l'aliéné a déjà bien appuyé pour nous permettre de venir ici…

-Les enfants, venez ici, s'il vous plait ! Cria Severus.

-Ouai, répondit les enfants d'une même voix.''

Deux jumeaux descendirent les escaliers de la maison. Deux faux jumeaux : le garçon était plus grand que la fille et avait un teint plus foncé. Il avait un visage d'une symétrie parfaite, l'œil droit de couleur vert clair et l'œil gauche de couleur bleu turquoise, des lèvres rouges, des cheveux châtain clair avec les pointes noires mi long qui retombaient élégamment sur son œil droit.

Alors que la fille était plus petite, paraissait fragile, avait un teint de pêche, un petit nez légèrement retroussé, l'œil droit améthyste et l'œil gauche bleu turquoise, et des cheveux noir corbeau dégradé jusqu'à ses épaules. Deux faux jumeaux représentant l'harmonie.

''Oui papa ? Demanda le garçon.

-Voici nos voisins, Mrs Dursley et son neveu Harry Potter, c'est cela ? Dit Severus.

-Oui, et vous êtes les petits Snape alors ? Et où est votre femme, Mister ? Demanda Pétunia.

-Elle est morte, il y a quelques années. Et voici mes deux jumeaux, Elisabeth dit Lisah, et Noah.

-Salut ! Lança Lisah.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Vous vivez seule avec cet enfant ? Demanda Noah.

-Oh, non, il y a mon mari Vernon et mon adorable fils Dudley, vous allez bien vous entendre, j'en suis sure ! Déclara Mrs Dursley.

-Sûrement… dit Noah.

-Oh, les enfants ! Au fait j'ai promis à une vieille amie de garder son fils… commença Severus.

-Quelle vieille amie ? Demanda curieusement Lisa.

-Juste …Narcissa Malfoy, lâcha Snape père.

-Narcissa… commença Noah.

-MALFOY ! Cria Lisah.

-Hors de question, finirent les jumeaux.

-Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, je l'ai déjà décidé, tonna Severus.

-Et Fudge ? Argumenta Noah.

-C'est un imbécile, affirma Severus.

-Mouai, et c'est quand qu'il se ramène le fils de riche ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Un, il s'appelle Draco, deux il ne ressemble pas à son père, trois, un peu de respect jeune fille ! Finit-il en criant.

-Respect ? Je croyais que cette notion n'existait plus … plaisanta Lisah.

-Il faut croire que oui… excusez moi Mrs Dursley. Vous êtes très gentille mais on se débrouillera seuls, dit Severus.

-Dans ce cas, êtes-vous libre demain soir ? Vous pourriez venir dîner chez nous, pour faire connaissance ? Proposa Dursley.

-Eh bien, pourquoi pas, répondit Snape.

-Alors à demain soir. Amusez vous bien ! Lança Pétunia.

-Oui, au revoir ! Salua Severus.

-Bonne journée ! Dirent en cœur les jumeaux.''

Harry se retrouva donc à nettoyer la salle de bain des Dursley, après avoir reçu une claque car il 'avait fait peur aux nouveaux'. Bien entendu, il la nettoya avec une brosse à dent sans trop de poils… Bref, après cela, le bout de choux eut droit à du repos, avant d'attaquer le jardin bien aimé de sa tante.

.

-Pendant ce temps au 2 Privet Drive-

Depuis que les jumeaux étaient réunis, ils étaient devenus des siamois ! Pas que le père ne s'en plaignait, mais bon. La visite de leurs voisins allait faciliter leur mission. Maintenant, le plus dur restait à venir : faire accepter à ses jumeaux de vivre avec le fils du tueur de leur mère –vous suivez ?-.

En sachant qu'il allait chercher Draco demain, il devait faire venir ici quelqu'un pour garder les deux tornades –demandons à un Gryffindor, aider les gens, c'était dans leur peau-, qu'il devait _omettre_ à Lucius le fait que son fils unique, non, son héritier unique allait être envoyé dans une école muggle et qu'il allait devoir travailler avec des policiers de Scotland Yard, en collaboration avec les Aurors.

Vraiment, Albus allait lui devoir un gros service pour cette mission, mais le fait d'avoir ses enfants à lui tout seul était déjà un beau cadeau : il ne manquait plus qu'Elijah, et la famille sera au complet. Mais bon, pour récupérer celui là, cela allait être une autre paire de manches… ah là là, la famille !

Bref, faire accepter le petit Malfoy dans le clan que composait les deux jumeaux, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte (-Oh, une tarte au citron, des bonbons au citron, des… dixit Albus ; -C'est bon on a compris ! S'écrièrent les autres). Severus avait prévu d'aller le chercher demain, et la maison n'était pas tout à fait accueillante pour l'instant ; en plus, la mégère de base vennait mettre son nez dans ses affaires.

Le père se dit vraiment que ses élèves –même les plus nuls- vont lui manquer et que cette année va être la pire de sa vie… en plus, il n'y a pas de femme dans la maison, imaginé la réaction du quartier (-Et alors ? Ce ne sont que des crétins ! S'écria Noah ; -Des crétins de bas étages qui rampent quand il le faut, rajouté Lisah)

Bref, l'année commençait très mal –enfin pour lui-, en plus, il avait Scrimgeour sur le dos, ce crétin de chef des Aurors… juste pour une toute petite bêtise –un tatouage ridicule…-. Et si jamais Fudge mettait son nez dans ses affaires, il péterait un câble ! Après tout il n'avait que 30 ans, c'est encore relativement jeune pour mourir, hein ? Mouai bon, pas pendant une guerre mais…

Maintenant il fallait aider la vieille folle et surveiller le 'Survivant', y'avait pas marqué 'Garderie' sur son front… finalement, le plus puissant sorcier au monde était tombé dans la folie, se dit le professeur.

Pour avoir la maison seul –et pour éviter toutes disputes inutiles-, il ordonna à ses enfants d'aller se promener dans leur nouveau voisinage car il faisait super beau… excuse bidon pour aller chercher son neveu. Ca va saigner !

.

-Deux heures et demie après, au 4 Privet Drive-

Harry désherbait, plantait, arrosait en plein soleil avec des vêtements chaud le jardin adoré de sa tante. Boulot le plus agréable que tous les autres. Sauf que Dudley lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues… ce qui ne l'aidait en aucun cas.

Il vit les jumeaux passer, l'air absorbé par le quartier, et alors qu'il les observait, Lisah et Noah le remarqua…et se dirigèrent vers lui. Ce qu'Harry aperçu fut la couleur inhabituelle des yeux des jumeaux. Presque anormale. Et les Dursley détestaient ce qui était anormal.

Il essaya de ne pas les regarder et de se concentrer sur son travail ; peine perdue, ils avaient la curiosité facile. '' Bonjour ! Harry, c'est ça ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Oui, dit il dans un murmure.

-Voici Lisah, un petit bout femme au caractère assez explosif et qui a une case en moins, présenta Noah.

-Et voici mon PETIT frère, au caractère trop doux pour être dans notre famille, dit Lisah.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, conclurent-ils en chœur.

-Hum… moi… aussi, dit le petit Harry timidement.

-Alors, tu aimes jardiner ? Demanda Lisa.

-Oui, … ça me détend, répondit le timide bout de chou.

-D'accord, pas très causant… pas grave. Alors, mon cher Noah, et si nous continuons notre excursion ? Dit-elle.

-Avec plaisir ma chère sœur adorée. A plus tard Harry !''

Etant assez loin de lui, Harry souffla de soulagement et se remis au boulot.

.

-Malfoy's manor, quelque part en Angleterre au même moment-

Severus Snape s'avançait doucement vers l'entrée du petit château qu'était la maison des Malfoy. Il frappa à la porte et attendit cinq minutes, le temps qu'un elfe ouvre la porte ; il annonça Severus au maître de maison et Lucius arriva en grande pompe dix minutes après. Toujours aussi propre sur soi, toujours aussi _majestueux_, toujours aussi dangereux. Celui-ci se demanda pourquoi son vieil 'ami' voulait le voir ; après tout cela faisait presque trois années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé. Ce fut Malfoy qui ouvrit les festivités ''Bonjour Severus. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, et toi ?

-Bien. J'aurai un service à te demander. Pourrais-tu prendre mon fils pendant une année ? Sa mère veut qu'il voie à quel point les muggles sont répugnants et je sais que tu as les... _qualités_ requise pour cela. Bien sur, je te le revaudrai… alors ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela m'apportera un avantage quelconque, dit Severus, froidement.

-Eh bien, je me disais qu'une rémunération de 2000 galleons par mois serait une compensation assez confortable, non ?

-Une année ? Eh bien, pourquoi pas. Est-il prêt à partir maintenant ? J'ai beaucoup à faire.

-Oh, bien sur. Elfe ! Vas me chercher Draco, ordonna le patriarche Malfoy.

-Bien Maître.''

L'elfe de maison disparu et cinq minutes plus tard un jeune enfant apparut dans l'embrasure du salon. Il était assez grand (environ 1m35), avait un joli visage fin, encadré par des cheveux blond très clairs mi long. Il était habillé richement et avait un port altier, un vrai petit aristocrate. ''Père, vous m'avez fait demander ?'' Il parlait clairement de sa petite voix d'enfant. On aurait pu dire que c'était un ange tombé du ciel.

''Oui, j'ai décidé que tu iras vivre avec ton parrain pendant un an. Ce que tu y apprendras ne pourra que t'être profitable.

-Bien père. Quand dois-je partir ?

-Tes valises doivent être prêtes, je pense que maintenant convient.

-Mais je ne pourrai pas dire au revoir à Mère… commença le garçonnet.

-Et pas de discussion. A dans un an, et tâche de faire honneur à la famille Malfoy. Au revoir Severus.'' Lucius partit et laissa l'enfant et le père Snape seul. Un elfe apparu avec les valises du jeune garçon ; Severus les rétrécis et tous deux sortirent de la maison.

.

-Au 2 Privet Drive-

Avant d'entrer dans sa nouvelle maison, Severus s'accroupi pour être à la hauteur de Draco. ''Draco, malgré les 'aux revoir' expéditifs de ton père, je voudrais que tu saches que ici, tu pourras être vraiment toi. Mes enfants, deux jumeaux sachant être farceurs, ne te jugeront pas sur ton nom.

-Mais enfin, parrain je ne vois pas ce que… commença le gamin sur un air hautain.

-Ton père ne saura ce qu'il se passe ici. Tu n'auras pas la pression qui t'est allouée chez toi. Ici, tu pourras être un enfant comme les autres. Ta mère te décrit comme un enfant fragile qui aime la nature et rêve de se faire des amis.

-Comment … ?

-Tu penses vraiment que c'est ton père qui a eu cette idée ? Ta mère souhaite que tu sortes de ce cercle vicieux. Elle souhaite que tu sois heureux…

-Mais si jamais Père l'apprend, il s'en prendra à maman, et je ne veux pas … dit l'enfant avec une voix prise de tremblements.

-Ta mère ne risque rien. Alors, tu seras toi-même ? Demanda l'homme.

-Est-il vrai que je pourrai avoir des amis ? Que je ne serai plus obligé d'assister à toutes ses soirées barbantes ?

-C'est la stricte vérité. Allez, viens que je te présente aux monstres…''

A peine eut-il mis le pied chez lui que deux tornades brunes –ou presque- lui sauta au cou en criant un joyeux 'Papa'. Celui-ci repris son équilibre et leur fit un gros câlin. Ca, ça lui avait manqué.

Reposés à terre, les deux jumeaux regardèrent le nouveau venu. Un Malfoy sans aucun doute. Mais il avait un regard doux et un petit sourire. Bon, c'était un Malfoy mais ce n'était pas Lucius Malfoy. Noah fut le premier à se décider. ''Bonjour, moi c'est Noah !

-Lisah, bienvenu dans cette maison de fou. Et enchantée aussi.

-Draco Malfoy, enchanté de vous connaître.

-Bon, on mange quoi ? Demanda Lisah.

-Où plus exactement, on commande quoi. Parce que niveau cuisine, tu n'es vraiment pas au niveau, papa.

-Et alors, vous croyez vraiment qu'on allait commander toute la nourriture ? Vous savez, les elfes de maison… commença Severus.

-Papa, si tu tiens à la vie, tait toi ! Ces pauvres personnes sont des elfes réduits à l'état d'esclaves…

-Je ne comprends pas… pouvez vous m'expliquer ? Demanda Draco.

-Pour faire simple, les vrais elfes sont hargneux vis-à-vis des sorciers et donc, ceux-ci ont décidés d'en capturer pour les faire esclaves. Les vrais elfes sont grands, puissants et sont très savants. Même si niveau des droits des femmes y'a encore du boulot dans mon pays, expliqua Elisabeth.

-Dans le mien, la parité des sexes y est égale. Etant donné que la Reine est une grande reine, c'est en effet plus concluant. Et à Daimonia ? Demanda Noah.

-Oh, eh bien, le Prince est un imbécile crétin et le peuple le laissa faire tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout n'importe quoi à vrai dire. Alors fallait faire quelque chose…

-Et c'est… ? Dirent Draco et Noah en même temps.

-Lui donner une belle raclée. Bref, maintenant, tout ce qui bloque c'est le conseil. Mais les femmes seront bientôt reconnues !

-Et maintenant, allez faire vos chambres ! Ordonna Severus.

-Oui, dirent-ils en chœur. ''

.

-Au 4 Privet Drive-

Harry avait réussit à avoir une tranche de pain pour dîner. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'avait pas finit les corvées, il y en avait beaucoup trop. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis des Dursley. Son oncle Vernon y avait été quand même fort, les trois coups de poing qu'il avait reçus avaient sûrement fêlé un de ses côtes.

Quand à son épaule droite, il avait très mal ici. Il se mordit la lèvre supérieure pour éviter de pleurer, sa famille n'apprécierait pas. Il calma sa respiration dans son minuscule placard et se détendit au maximum. A vrai dire, il était tellement fatigué qu'il s'endormi en moins de cinq minutes.

Le lendemain matin, les coups donnés sur la porte de son placard furent son réveil. Il se leva difficilement mais se repris. Aujourd'hui, il allait rentrer en CM1. Il arriva à se mettre debout, ouvrit la porte de sa 'chambre'. Il monta l'escalier et se fit un brin de toilette dans la salle de bain. Puis redescendit pour préparer le petit déjeuner de tout le monde.

L'école où il allait était celle du quartier. La classe où il était, était enseignée par Maëlle Jonas, une professeur au début de sa carrière enceinte de quatre mois. Ils étaient 29 dans la classe dont les nouveaux voisins d'Harry. Et l'année scolaire commença. Harry se retrouva à côté de Noah, Dudley à côté de Lisah et le jeune blond à côté de Piers –un ami de Dudley-.

Harry espéra que cette année serait tout de même différente des autres.

Lisah s'ennuyait ferme. Alors elle parlait avec son frère : c'était pratique d'être jumeaux ! Et puis être à côté de la baleine ne l'aida pas à être de bonne humeur. Franchement, le vieux avait vraiment des idées tordues… Bref, Noah et elle parlait de Draco. Il était gentil, aimable et poli pour un Malfoy. Et puis, il était adorable aussi. Mais il fallait bien qu'ils tuent Lucius. Bah, qui vivra verra.

Noah était heureux de se retrouver avec Harry. Il sentait que celui-ci cachait des choses et pas des bonnes. Mais avec l'équipe de choc qu'ils avaient, son secret sera bientôt percé à jour.

Draco n'arrêtait pas de regarder partout. Il était dans une classe avec des enfants ! Il y avait plein de potentiels futurs amis ! Il remercia de tout cœur sa mère.

Ouai, l'année allait être très intéressante !

* * *

**Yoru** : kikoo tout le monde ! Voici enfin le premier chapitre de Protégé dans l'ombre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci pour vos reviews !

Aller bisou a tous ! Et n'oubliez pas les petits mots !

Bye bye!


	3. Chapitre 2

**PETIT ANGE**

Partie I

Protégé dans l'ombre

**A votre intention : **ceci est AU, autrement dit un univers alternatif. L'histoire se passe en 1989 et les persos de la fic Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon seront présents.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi, je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Celui qui a l'air si malheureux…**

-A l'école du quartier Privet Drive-

La pause déjeuné fut déclarée par la cloche qui sonna : en moins de deux minutes, tous les élèves de la classe de Miss Jonas furent dehors. Direction, la cantine. Appétissant, n'est ce pas ? Bref, les deux jumeaux Snape et le fils Malfoy –antithèse de Lulu-, se prirent une table, là ou il y avait un Harry, qui était tout seul. Et, mystère et boule de gomme, Miss Jonas se mit avec eux. Bien qu'Harry ne parle pas, les quatre autres parlèrent avec entrain.

Et, surprise, Maëlle Jonas dit qu'elle connaissait les deux jumeaux. ''Votre père est professeur dans une école dans le nord du pays. Mon mari y est allé, expliqua la prof.

-Ah bon ? Demanda Lisah.

-Oui, Jezabel Orson, vous vous rappelez ?

-Jeza est votre mari ? S'exclama Noah.

-Ah, Jeza, notre aide préféré, dit Lisah les yeux rêveur. C'est lui qui nous avait donné l'idée pour notre dernière blague…

-Que personne ne le dit à notre père, ou à tout autre prof, sinon on est mort… recommanda Noah.

-Alors comme ça, il va être papa… comment il a pris la nouvelle ? Demanda la fille.

-Eh bien, il s'est évanoui, puis il a sauté de joie… il n'est pas très solide… sourit Maëlle.

-Ouai, c'est bien lui, s'exclamèrent ensemble les jumeaux.''

Le repas se passa bien, mais Harry ne participa pas aux conversations malgré les encouragements des enfants et de l'institutrice. Il resta muet mais écouta les autres, mangeant ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Ils étaient gentils avec lui, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un mangeait avec lui… sans piquer son repas.

Mais c'était bizarre, il y avait quelque chose d'anormal, une drôle de lumière qui les entourait ; Harry avait toujours eu une mauvaise vue, et grâce à ce défaut il voyait des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas. Des 'auras'. Il l'avait découvert dans un livre à la bibliothèque de l'école, quand son cousin était tombé malade ; il avait beau avoir 9 ans, il avait du apprendre à être plus malin que la moyenne pour survivre. Survivre était le mot juste. Toute sa vie, courte certes, il n'avait fait que survivre. A l'accident de voiture, aux Dursley, à ses camarades…

Et aussi, les nouveaux voisins qui viennent dîner se soir à 'la maison' ; Pétunia allait être sur les nerfs, Vernon plus énervé que jamais et Dudley intenable. C'était toujours ainsi que se passait les dîners. Et bien sur, il y avait un risque qu'à la fin, Vernon piquait sa crise lui aussi.

Au moins, cette année, la professeur était gentille et il était assis à côté de Noah, qui est très assidu aux cours, quoiqu'il donnait une impression d'ennui. Peut être qu'il pourrait sortir de cet enfer.

.

-Au 2 Privet Drive, peu de temps avant de partir dîner-

''Dit papa, commença Lisah, tu ne connais pas cette bonne femme ?

-Si, depuis l'enfance, répondit Severus.

-Et comment ça se fait qu'elle ne se souvient pas de toi ? Enchaîna Noah.

-Eh bien, un petit sort d'oubliette et le tour est joué, dit le père.

-C'est génial ! Sorti Lisa et Noah.

-Non, obligatoire. Bon il est temps d'y aller et surtout… prévient leur père.

-Soyer bien élevé, gentils, polis… et toi sois, rétorqua Noah.

-Vivable.

-T'as tout pigé ! Réfuta Lisa.

-Aller, venez, allons dans la cage aux lions… Dit Severus.

-L'humour ne te vas pas au teint, Parrain, dit à son tour Draco.

-Oh, joli ! Siffla Noah, admiratif.

-Nous sommes si fière de toi, mon petit, dit Lisah un poil trop émue.

-Ah ah, très drôle. ''

Et c'est ainsi que la petit famille se rendit joyeusement (''-on peut dire qu'on est malade ? lança Severus ; -non, on y va ! Rétorqua les deux jumeaux'') au 4 Privet Drive, ou ils étaient attendu par la famille Dursley. Mais surtout par Harry.

.

-Au 4 Privet Drive-

Pétunia Dursley voulait que tout soit parfait, comme à son habitude. Tout était nettoyer, bien préparer, impeccable que s'en était vomissant. Bien sur, elle avait donné les taches ingrates à son neveu, surnommé 'le Garçon'. Garçon qui essayait de se lever sans grimacer de douleur car Dudley l'avait poussé dans l'escalier et sa cheville avait tout pris : du coup, elle est devenue toute bleue et toute enflée. Et comme il s'était activé depuis qu'il était rentré de l'école, il avait un mal de chien.

Dudley était, comme à son habitude, affalé dans le canapé à regarder des dessins animés et Vernon était au téléphone à beugler contre un pauvre employé de son usine. Et Pétunia émettait des hypothèses absolument incroyables à propos des nouveaux voisins (ils n'avaient pas de mère ces petits ?), vraiment, les commérages faisaient plus de mal que de bien.

Bref, les quatre invités se présentèrent à l'heure (''Quoi on est à l'heure ? Demanda Lisah ; ouai, et c'est bien la première fois avec vous, rétorqua leur père ; bah, on a de qui tenir ! Lança Noah''), car un Malfoy n'était jamais en retard, dixit Draco. Pétunia leur ouvrit la porte, Severus offrit une bouteille de vin, les enfants faisaient de grands sourires bien faux, bref un dîner de pure présentation.

''Soyez les bienvenus dans notre modeste maison, présenta Pétunia.

-Merci de nous avoir invités, rétorqua Severus avec un sourire crispé –certes mais c'était un sourire !-

-Mais je vous en prie, c'est un plaisir. Puisque nous sommes voisins, autant s'apprécié et pour cela rien ne vaut un dîner préparer par ma femme, plaisanta Vernon.

-J'en suis certain, mister. Milady, vous êtes ravissante, dit Draco.

-Dray, chéri, y'a pas ton père de présent, et tu n'es pas dans une réception de haute société, alors tes bonnes manières, tu peux les oublier, dit Lisah.

-Avoir des bonnes manières n'est pas un crime et tu ferais bien de prendre exemple sur lui, ma puce, dit le père.

-C'est cela oui, répondit Noah. Et la marmotte …

-Chut, assis, pas bouger, ordonna Snape père.

-Bah, il espère encore nous faire un peu peur, conclu Lisah. Veuillez l'excuser, il croit que nous avons encore 5 ans.

-Même à cet age vous étiez intenable !

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, les enfants sont ainsi, rassura Pétunia.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Draco.

-Toi t'es un cas particulier alors chut ! Lancèrent les deux jumeaux en même temps.

-Quel tempérament pour de si jeunes gens, s'étonna le coch… hum Vernon.

-Nos maîtres étaient, disons des cas sociaux alors forcément leurs caractères ont quelque peu déteins sur nous, expliqua Noah.

-Oh oui, pire que papa, quoiqu'il est facile de faire pire, conclu Lisa.

-Et si nous passions à table, proposa Pétunia.

-Avec plaisir, Milady.

-Dray !

-Oh, comme c'est mignon ! S'émerveilla Dursley femme.

-Un Malfoy n'est pas mignon, il est classe, définit Draco.''

Cette phrase incongrue mis fin aux discussions et tout le monde pu se mettre a table. Harry, qui regardait les disputes avec des yeux ronds depuis la table des la salle à manger ou il y avait une assiette pour lui (à la même table que les Dursley) s'étonna encore plus du comportement des enfants, si naturel avec leur père –ou parrain-.

Mais lui n'était pas un enfant, c'était juste un monstre. Il se demanda si pour quelqu'un, il pourrait juste être Harry. Un quelqu'un qui lui donnerait des câlins, des bisous et plein d'affection. Mais c'est juste un rêve. Après tout, ses parents n'étaient que des alcooliques drogués qui se sont tués en voiture et qui l'ont abandonné ici. Il n'aura jamais le droit à de l'amour, c'est il sait qu'il est un monstre.

De l'autre côté, Noah observait le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il semblait si désemparé qu'il se demandait ce qui se passait dans cette maison. Son intuition (80% de réussite) lui disait qu'il se passait des choses étranges, et Lisah était d'accord avec lui (ce qui était très, très rare…). Même Draco (élevé pour détester Celui-qui-a-survécu) pensait qu'il se tramait des choses plus qu'étranges. De son côté, Severus, lui, ne voyait rien, bah, quand on était aveuglé par la haine, ça finissait toujours mal.

Tout le dîner se passa bien. Les compliments allèrent droit au cœur de la cuisinière –et aide cuisinier qui ne dit rien-, Vernon était époustouflé par les acquis de Draco en ce qui concerne les affaires, Dudley, sur ordre de son père, essayait de faire ami-ami avec Lisah, qui essayait en vain de ne pas grimacer et de penser à quelqu'un qu'elle aime beaucoup (un certain prince…) et Severus, s'ennuyait ferme. Comme d'hab quoi !

Et c'est ainsi que les premiers liens des deux familles se construisèrent : les uns pensaient aux avantages et les autres au prix demandé au vieux fou pour réparation … Ouai, une bonne soirée très instructive des deux côtés.

.

-Deux semaines plus tard, école du quartier de Privet Drive-

Lisah et Noah, s'ennuyaient. Ils s'ennuyaient vraiment. Enfin, Lisah, plus que Noah, qui lui avait Harry à côté de lui. Ils pouvaient discuter même si personne n'avait réussit à arracher un mot à Harry. C'était flippant. Vraiment flippant, c'était comme si ce n'était qu'un robot. Même l'instit n'arrivait pas à lui arracher un mot. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, elle avait préparé une surprise pour les nouveaux venus.

A la fin de la journée, à la sorti des classes, Severus attendait patiemment que la prunelle des ses yeux (heu… disons sa descendance) arrive. Peu de temps après, il reçu deux boulets de canons dans l'estomac. Et encore peu de temps après, quelqu'un cria 'Professeur ! Li', No', la vache, vous avez grandi !

-Jeza ! Ca alors, comme c'est étrange ! S'étonna, très faussement, Noah.

-Je sais que vous savez, dit Jezabel Orson. Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ?

-Un vieux fou complètement gaga du citron glucosé, définit Snape père.

-Ah, en effet. Et donc, vous avez atterri dans la classe de ma chérie ?

-Oh, par Merlin, vous êtes marié ? Pire, y'a même une descendance… Je vais me pendre, j'en ai pour quelques minutes… retourna Severus.

-Ah ah, très drôle. Alors, les petiots, toujours aussi heu… inventifs ? Demanda l'ancien élève.

-Oh, et même plus… dis mystérieusement Lisah.

-Nos maîtres étaient des génies… même si ils se détestent… argumenta Noah.

-Draco Malfoy, enchanté de vous rencontrer Mr Orson, se présenta Dray.

-Non, sans blague ? Roh, pauvre professeur, je vous comprends que vous ayez envie de vous suicider. Mais la vie est belle vous savez !

-Orson… grogna Severus.

-Hey, t'a des nouvelles de Charly ? Demanda Lisah.

-Il est en Roumanie, à étudier les dragons.

-Et de Moira ? Demanda à son tour Noah.

-En France, à étudier l'histoire et la localisation du puit de Magie premier.

-Et toi ? Demandèrent les deux jumeaux ensemble.

-Auror, à Londres. Mais je vais faire un stage de liaison avec Scotland Yard.

-La strangulation n'est pas assez rapide… non, il faudrait une mort plus fulgurante… parla dans son coin Severus.

-Ah, alors tu vas travailler avec Papa, dit Lisah. Et voici ta future femme !

-Bonjour, ça se discute bien ? Demanda Jonas.

-Bonjour toi –un bisou-, bonjour mon bébé –au ventre-, dit Jeza.

-Ca c'est bizarre, commenta avec délicatesse Draco.

-Jeza a toujours été bizarre, dit Noah.

-Oui, même si il a de bonnes idées de blagues… renchéri Lisah.

-Niveau blagues, j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre de vous, petiots… dit Jezabel.

-Je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus… dit Severus.

-Roh, il est pas drôle… commenta les jumeaux.''

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à la maison 2 Privet Drive, ou le couple dîna avec Severus et les trois enfants, de commandes bien entendu. Ah, comme le monde est petit ! Surtout s'il était régencé par Albus Dumbledore.

.

-Une semaine plus tard, au 4 Privet Drive-

Harry avait mal. Très mal. Il pouvait à peine respirer, ou bouger. Mais il entendait. Il entendait très bien. Et ce qui le réveilla, ce fut la sonnette du Samedi –tout du moins il croyait que c'était le Samedi-. Pétunia ouvrit la porte et il entendit une voix de petite fille. Lisah, c'était Lisah. Il retient sa respiration… si jamais Vernon apprenait qu'il avait fait le moindre petit bruit, il était foutu. Harry retient ses larmes, un monstre ne pleure pas répètait sans cesse son oncle.

Lisah demanda si Pétunia avait du sucre. Noah apprenait à Draco à faire des crêpes, et elle demanda si Harry et Dudley voulait venir en manger. Pétunia s'excusa mais Dudlynounet est chez des amis, et Harry est malade. Lisah répondit qu'elle en apporterait alors. Elle souhaita une bonne fin de matinée à tous et un bon rétablissement à Harry. Et Harry, lui, tomba dans un sommeil pour le moins mouvementé où il était sauvé de cet enfer par des jumeaux et un petit garçon blond comme les blés.

Il dormit tout le weekend. Et sa famille l'oublia tout le weekend.

.

-Au même moment, au 2 Privet Drive.

''Y'a quelque chose qui cloche, au nom de Morgane ! Cria en entrant dans la maison Lisah.

-Vous allez arrêter avec ça ! Tout va bien ! S'écria Severus.

-Nous sommes plus à même de savoir s'il y a effectivement quelque chose qui cloche, papa, dit Noah.

-Je suis d'accord avec les deux autres, oncle Sev. Quelque chose cloche. Je sais que niveau affection, j'en ai très peu reçu, et je sais aussi qu'un enfant bien élevé dans l'amour et la confiance ne se comporte pas comme ça, dit Draco.

-Papa, ta haine fausse ton jugement. Mais, le pourquoi du comment tu as été envoyé ici c'est que tu as vécu la même chose… commença Noah.

-De quoi ? S'écria Severus.

-Tu as été battu étant petit, et surtout tu étais ami avec Lily, la mère d'Harry. C'est vrai qu'il ressemble à son père –Remus nous a montré des photos- mais, c'est le fils de ton amie d'enfance… argumenta Lisah.

-Vous êtes beaucoup trop murs pour votre age, déplora Severus. Pour l'instant, j'aime bien ma haine. Peut être que vous avez raison, mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas envie de voir plus que les apparences.

-Tu vas le regretter un jour ! Moralisa Draco –eh oui, lui aussi-.

-Il n'empêche qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, conclu la fille.

- Oui, et ça ne sens pas bon du tout. ''

* * *

**Yoru : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui, ça fait longtemps, je sais. J'ai eu quelques problèmes techniques… (oui, Bébé 2 est mort, vive Bébé 3) mais finalement le chapitre 2 est là. J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire. On a l'impression que ça avance vite mais pas vraiment en fait. Vous allez voir pour la suite. Je m'excuse encore pour le retard. Vraiment vraiment désolée. Et merci pour les reviews ! Ca m'encourage vraiment ! Bisou a tous !


	4. Chapitre 3

**PETIT ANGE**

Partie I

Protégé dans l'ombre

**A votre intention** : ceci est AU, autrement dit un univers alternatif. L'histoire se passe en 1989 et les persos de la fic Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon seront présents.

**Disclaimer** : alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi, je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Celui qui découvre tout…**

-Vacances de Noël, au 2 Privet Drive-

Alors que dans toutes les maisons du quartier, les décorations étaient de sortie, chez les Snape, seul le sapin était arrivé. Alors que les enfants –terme relatif à cette famille- décorait le dit sapin, le patriarche lisait un magasine sur les potions. Bizarre, vous avez dit bizarre ? Alors que la paix régnait dans cette pièce, une sonnerie retentie dans toute la maison. 'Bordel No' Li', ce n'est pas drôle ! Cria Severus.

-Bah et si on est en bas et qu'on n'entend pas la sonnette ? Répondit la fille.

-Les enfants ne sont pas sensé répondre à leur parents ! Récria Severus.

-Ah bon ? Réponse unanime des enfants.''

Severus se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Là, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver ses voisins sur le palier. Enfin, Pétunia (un frisson d'horreur lui traversa l'échine) et Harry. Ce fut l'adulte qui parla la première ''Bonjour Severus, j'espère ne pas vous déranger.

-Oh, pas du tout, à vrai dire, nous décorons la maison. Mais entrez, je vous pris, dit poliment Severus.

-Non, ce sera bon. Je passai juste pour vous demandez un service. Voyez-vous, Marge, c'est ma belle-sœur, nous a invité pour passer Noël en famille. Seulement, elle n'aime pas vraiment Harry. Pouvez-vous le garder, durant quelques jours ?

-Un de plus ou un de moins, je ne verrai pas la différence. Il n'y a aucun problème, répondit le patriarche Snape.

-Bien, je vous le déposerai le 24 au matin. D'ici là, portez vous bien ! Au revoir, salua Pétunia.

-Au revoir''

La porte se ferma et claqua. Juste après, l'homme entendit un 'Tu vois, c'est bizarre !' de la part de son a-do-ra-ble filleul. Bon, d'accord, c'était un peu bizarre et alors ?

.

-Le 24 Décembre 1989, au matin (vers les 8 heures du matin)-

Pétunia arriva avec un Harry portant un sac à dos. Elle plaqua son plus beau sourire sur son visage et sonna. Elle entendit un gros boucan et plusieurs cris. Peu de temps après, la jeune Snape ouvrit la porte, les yeux fermés, les cheveux en batailles et encore en pyjama. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui parla la première ''C'est déjà le matin ? Bordel… désolée. –elle ouvrit les yeux- Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bonjour Lisah. Comme convenue, je suis venue déposer mon neveu. Je ne voudrais pas presser qui que se soit mais nous sommes quelque peu en retard. Joyeux Noël, nous revenons dans 4 jours.

-Ok, Joyeux Noël. Aller viens, Harry, je vais te faire visiter en commençant pas la chambre ''

Harry suivit la petite fille à l'étage ou tout était encore plongé dans le noir. Il y avait cinq chambres, dont une était ouverte. Il y avait un grand lit de disposer au milieu de la pièce ; deux têtes dépassaient des couvertures, une blonde, l'autre brune. Lisah se retourna vers le petit garçon, lui enleva son sac et son manteau –taille XXL pour lui- et lui dit que s'il voulait encore dormir, il pouvait venir dans ce lit –il était assez grand- ou bien aller dans une autre chambre, ou aller voir la télé, ou lire un livre… en bref il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Harry ne voulait pas décevoir qui que ce soit, sinon il savait ce qui l'attendait. L'homme en noir était effrayant –sauf quand il était avec ses enfants-. Alors Harry décida de la suivre ; il enleva ses chaussures et monta dans le lit –immense par rapport à son placard- et se cala dans un coin alors que Lisah alla dans les bras de son frère. Finalement, le sommeil les faucha tous.

Ce fut ainsi que Severus découvrit ses enfants, et Draco et le petit Potter. Tous dans le même lit en train de dormir profondément. Et même de ronfler. Est-ce un bleu sur le cou du petit voisin ? Non, tu rêves Severus. Il était gâté et choyé. Les jumeaux avaient vraiment trop de contrôle sur toi.

Un peu plus tard, Draco se réveilla, avec ses cheveux soyeux partant dans tous les sens ; il observa le lit et trouva trois têtes de cheveux noirs au lieu de deux. Harry était arrivé. Et il se débattait férocement dans son sommeil. Il était le seul réveillé –une fusillade ne pourrait pas réveillés les deux crapules-. En fait, c'était effrayant, le jeune Harry se débattait contre un agresseur, mais il ne hurlait pas. Draco prit l'initiative de prendre le petit brun dans ses bras et de le calmer. Ce qui se produisit au bout de 10 minutes. Une fois Harry calmé, le jeune Malfoy se leva, et descendit à l'étage d'en dessous.

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait. Foi de Malfoy-Black !

Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Les jumeaux dormaient encore blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ils semblaient si en paix qu'Harry en éprouva de la jalousie : lui n'avait rien, eux avaient tout. Mais il se ravisa en voyant combien sa vie avait changé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il décida de se lever et de rejoindre Draco : il remit ses chaussures et se demandant ou le petit garçon blond pouvait bien être.

Il descendit les escaliers doucement et suivit les voix qui le conduisit au salon ou Draco et Severus parlait avec animation. Le brun racontait sûrement une histoire au blond qui riait. Le petit bout de chou se sentit de trop. Mais il entendit deux voix en haut et deux en bas : impossible d'y échapper. Ce fut Noah qui le trouva en premier. Le petit Snape prit la main d'Harry et le mena au salon. Lisah les suivirent, tentant de se réveiller sans succès. Severus sourit à l'arrivée de ses enfants et un éclair passa dans ses yeux quand ils rencontrèrent les yeux d'Harry. Si semblable à ceux de sa belle Lily. Encore aveuglé par le ressentiment envers Potter senior, il ne voyait que les ressemblances père et fils.

Le petit déjeuner se fit dans le salon, sur une table basse. Draco parlait avec animation avec Lisah et Noah surveillait Harry pour voir ce qu'il mangeait. Severus, lui, continua à raconter à son filleul des histoires sur sa mère. Mais Harry ne se sentit pas à sa place. Et son dos lui faisait un mal de chien, et il avait envie de vomir mais il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Mais il adorait cette famille. Ils étaient si gentils, et le petit brun voyait bien qu'il n'y avait que de la gentillesse dans leurs yeux. Ils n'étaient pas dégoûtés par lui. Il avait mal et il avait envie de pleurer.

Ce fut Noah qui s'en aperçu le premier. Harry, le petit garçon introverti qui ne parlait pas et qui ne montrait que peu de sentiment pleurait. Pas se sanglots, pas de cris, juste des larmes. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait. Alors il prit l'initiative de le rassurer, de le prendre dans ses bras et d'improvisé. Erreur. Harry le repoussa et la le patriarche Snape vit.

Il vit les bleus.

Il vit les stries rouges

Et il vit les yeux émeraude si semblables à sa vieille amie emplis de douleur et d'excuse.

Il comprit. Et il était en colère. Contre les Dursley, contre Albus et surtout contre lui-même.

Le fils de la belle Lily, la gentille, la douce, la splendide Lily, était battu.

Bordel, ça c'est anormal. Et injuste.

Bordel.

Severus Snape aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de voir ses yeux émeraude souffrir.

Et il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que d'admettre qu'il avait tord.

Bordel. La vie était merdique.

Harry commençait à hyper-ventilé et à paniqué. Un monstre ne devait pas avoir de compassion et de câlins.

Du côté des jumeaux, Noah s'évertuait à calmer Harry et Lisah essayait de se calmer. Et à refouler de mauvais souvenir.

Harry était dans les bras de Noah et pleurait vraiment. Avec les sanglots, les cris comme si il criait enfin sa souffrance. Draco lui caressait la tête et inspirait et expirait tranquillement pour calmer le petit Potter. Severus était parti dans la salle de bain chercher de quoi soigné le petit.

En cette veille de Noël, le 2 Privet Drive était en colère. Et ils étaient du genre à se venger.

Et le pire restait à venir puisque à 15h de l'après midi, quelqu'un vint sonner à la porte. Lorsque Severus Snape ouvrit la porte il ne s'attendit pas à LE voir. ''No' Li' venez voir s'il vous plait, cria Severus.

-Papa ne dit jamais 's'il vous plait', répliqua Lisah

-C'est sûrement parce que… débuta son frère mais ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il le virent.''

Leur frère. Elijah Estel Snape Jones Morgan. Catalogué comme psychopathe. Avec raison. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui arrêta les petits monstres. Ils se jetèrent sur le petit brun (portrait craché de Li') qui sourit, et encore plus lorsque le père de cette marmaille les pris tous dans un câlin familial. Après cinq minutes d'étouffement réciproque, tous se séparèrent et retournèrent au salon ou Draco serrait un Harry endormi et recouvert de bandages.

Tout compte fait, ce Noël n'était pas si pourri.

-Le 25 Décembre 1989, à 9h du matin-

C'était Noël, la fête préférée des enfants. Enfin, les vrais enfants insouciants et rêveurs. Mais même ceux du 2 Privet Drive rêvaient. Et étaient debout AVANT onze heures de matin. Un miracle. Tous se retrouvèrent près du sapin ou tous pleins de cadeaux étaient étalés. Avec six tas. Donc un pour Harry qui dormait encore. Ce fut Lisah qui alla le chercher. Le réveillant doucement pour ne pas le brusquer. Et Lisah sentit la fibre fraternelle s'allumer lorsque le jeune Potter se réveilla, murmurant que le rat est méchant et qu'il veut Padfoot. Et il se frotta ses yeux pleins de sommeil. A-do-ra-ble. Le petit brun fut plus que surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait des cadeaux.

Harry descendit les escaliers tout doucement. Il trouva la petite famille autour du sapin et un inconnu. Lisah s'avança, pris la main d'Harry et le mena vers le sapin en face de son tas de cadeaux. ''Et je te présente notre grand frère, Elijah, dit Lisah. Il est très gentil tu verras. Un peu fou mais bon, qui ne l'est pas dans la famille. Eli', voici Harry, notre petit voisin.''

Elijah était semblable à Lisah : petit malgré ses 12 ans, des yeux bleus et rouge sang, des cheveux longs et noir corbeau, il avait la beauté caractéristique de la famille. Ses yeux semblaient menaçants mais Harry se sentit à l'aise avec lui. Comme avec tous les autres membres de la famille. Et il avait des cadeaux ! Alors il dit le premier mot depuis un bout de temps, un 'Merci' soufflé du bout des lèvres mais là.

Tout le monde voyait qu'Harry était fatigué aussi ce fut lui qui ouvrit ses paquets en premier : des vêtements, des livres pour enfants principalement. Quand ce fut fait, c'était Severus qui le monta dans ses bras et le mis au lit.

Puis, ça avait dégénéré. Lisah, la plus colérique se lâcha. Elle alla directement à la cheminée, pris de poudre verte et cria 'Bureau de Albus Dumbledore, Hogwart'. Albus Dumbledore apparut peu de temps après, tout joyeux qu'il était. Mais en voyant l'humeur de la jeune Snape, il prit un visage déconfit. 'Je vois que tout ne se passe pas bien. Qu'il y a-t-il ?

-Oh rien, juste le héros du monde sorcier qui est en morceau.

-Je vois. Avez-vous des preuves comme quoi il est battu par sa famille ?

-Par son cousin en tout cas. C'est sur. Ses gardiens sont étranges. Quand on lui a offert un livre, il était si heureux. On continue l'enquête, mais sachez que je l'aime beaucoup et que si j'ai la preuve flagrante d'abus quelconque, je pourrai devenir agressive.

-Je le sais bien, Lisah. Comment allez vous sinon ?

-Merci pour Eli. Ca a fait du bien pour tout le monde. Et Draco est adorable. Et je viens juste de me rendre compte à quel point Papa m'a manqué.

-C'est bien. Fudge n'était pas heureux de cette décision.

-Ouai, j'imagine bien, dit Lisah. J'ai un service à vous demandez.

-Vas-y. Je te dois bien ça.

-Pourrais-je avoir un entretient avec Sirius Black ?

-Et pourquoi ?

-J'ai un pressentiment. J'irai en tant qu'elfe, pas de souci de ce côté mais c'est quelque chose que je dois vérifier. Si Harry est battu par sa famille, ça va se savoir. Et bon nombre de familles sorcières vont vouloir se l'approprié. Avant de rechercher une solution, j'aimerai être sure de la culpabilité de Sirius Black.''

Albus Dumbledore enleva ses lunettes et regarda tristement la fille Snape.

''Tu as grandi beaucoup trop vite, Elena. Je verrai ce que je pourrai faire.

-Bien. Merci. Et ne vous inquiétez donc pas. J'ai aimez vivre cette expérience. Et j'ai rencontré Elyon. Si vous voulez faire des excuses à quelqu'un, faites les donc à Elijah. C'est celui qui a le plus souffert. Appelez moi quand vous aurez le rendez vous.

-Bien entendu. A plus tard alors, et Joyeux Noël.''

Lisah se retourna et croisa le regard de son jumeau. Avec un regard, ils se comprirent. Elle se retourna de nouveau vers la cheminer et cria 'Remus Lupin'.

Un peu plus tard, Severus Snape eu la mauvaise surprise de voir débarquer une personne qu'il détestait, le parrain de ses enfants, Remus J. Lupin. Par Merlin, Morgane et Maximilien ensemble, était-il maudit ou quoi ? ''Mais pourquoi es-tu ici, loup ? Hurla Snape père.

-Lisah m'a appelé. Comment vas-tu ? Demanda le loup garou.

-C'est vraiment pas le moment pour débarquer !

-Oncle Mus ! Cria une voix avant de voir apparaître Noah.

-Hey, t'as fait vite ! Salut ! Dit Lisah tout sourire.

-Salut vous deux… comme vous avez grandi ! Et comme vous êtes mignons !

-On sait, dirent-ils en même temps.

-Bon qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Demanda le père.

-Je devais lui demander quelque chose. A toi aussi d'ailleurs. Juste une idée qui m'ait passé par-dessus la tête, dit la fille.

-Au fait, parrain, il y a quelqu'un ici qui… commença le plus jeune des jumeaux.

-Harry Potter est ici. Et blessé, trancha Severus.

-Joyeux Noël ! Dit Remus ironiquement.

-Il est sauf, mais il est très introverti. Et il recherche l'affection. Et surtout, il rêve de savoir qui sont ses parents. Alors pourquoi ne pas tout lui dire et… commença Noah.

-Non, il n'est pas stable pour l'instant. Il faut juste combler sa curiosité du moment, c'est plus préférable, mon cœur.

-Lui, il a le droit à mon cœur ! S'écria Lisah.

-Lui, il n'est pas fou, répondit leur père.

-Ah, ça m'avait manqué ! Lança Remus. Vous avez le sens de la répartie maintenant.

-Oh, ça, ils s'en servent ! Dit Severus.

-Allons parler à Harry, proposa Noah.

-Oui, allons y, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! Dit sarcastiquement Severus.''

Le 25 Décembre 1989, Harry Potter appris que ses parents étaient des gens bien, qui l'aimait. Et qu'il n'était pas un monstre.

* * *

**Yoru** : Bien le bonjour a tous (ou bonsoir). Il est tard mais j'ai fini ce chapitre. Il est très important car tout ce met en marche. Donc j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Donc, un fois encore, désolée du retard. Je remercie **Dgreyman **et **Lolie **pour leurs petits mots.

Bisous à tous. Et merci pour vos encouragements.


	5. Chapitre 4

**PETIT ANGE**

Partie I

Protégé dans l'ombre

**A votre intention : **ceci est AU, autrement dit un univers alternatif. L'histoire se passe en 1989-1990 et les persos de la fic Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon seront présents.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi, je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Celle qui apprend la vérité…**

-Le 27 Décembre au 2 Privet Drive-

C'était aujourd'hui qu'Harry devait partir. Normalement, car personne habitant cette maison ne voulait le laisser partir. Surtout Remus, pour qui sa présence lui avait redonné vie. Harry était adorable et voir ses filleuls lui avait redonné du baume au cœur. Même le petit Draco donnait le sourire. Harry avait été soigné patiemment par Severus, qui n'en renvenait toujours pas. Ces deux là s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Et ce n'était pas un mal. Mais cette paix va bientôt partir, avec Harry. D'ailleurs sa tante venait de débarquer.

Bordel, c'était un des sorciers les plus connus et on ne pouvait même pas le protéger. Merde !

.

- La rentré scolaire, Janvier 1990-

Ca s'était produit en pleine journée, alors que Lisah, Noah, Draco et Harry étaient en classe (Elijah était on ne sait ou). Lisah et Noah ressentirent un vide alors que Draco se senti très mal. Et leurs doutes furent confirmés lorsque Jezabel Orson débarque une demi-heure plus tard. Avec une mauvaise nouvelle. ''Il y a eu une attaque au Manor Malfoy. Je suis désolé Draco, ta maman n'a pas survécu à ses blessures…

-NON ! Cria le petit blond. Pas Maman ! Non –il commença à pleurer-, c'est pas possible…

-Chut, vient là, dit Lisah en le prenant des ses bras.

-Qu'en est-il de Lucius ? Demanda Noah avec une boule dans sa gorge.

-Nous ne savons pas, mais il est vie. Il est d'ailleurs le principal suspect. Li', No', il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec Mrs Malfoy, continua Jeza.

-Ah… alors c'est vrai… dit No' avec de la douleur dans sa voix.

-Votre père est traité dans un hôpital muggle pour plus de sécurité. Vous le connaissez, il va s'en tirer, c'est un dur…

-On sait, intervient Lisah. –Elle regarda autour d'elle et voyant la salle de classe vide continua a parler.- Qui a accompli cette attaque ?

-Nous pensons que se sont des vampires, de clan Médicis. Votre père n'a pas été mordu, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai préféré vous l'apprendre vous-même. Mais il y a un autre problème. Lucius Malfoy étant suspect, il vous faut quelqu'un pour vous garder et…

-Oncle 'Mus est à la maison pour le moment. C'est notre Parrain, et je suis sur que garder Dray ne va pas le déranger, dit Lisah.

-D'accord, alors je vais vous ramener chez vous.

-Merci Jeza. Aller Draco, il faut rentrer… continua Lisah.

-NON ! Je veux voir Parrain ! Je veux le voir ! Je veux …

-Shibi, murmura Noah.''

Draco s'effondra endormi sur Noah. Jezabel le pris dans ses bras et raccompagna tout le monde chez eux. Une fois le petit Malfoy coucher et Elijah arrivé, les petits Snape s'entre regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Ils expliquèrent la situation à Remus qui partit veiller sur Draco et allèrent s'habiller.

Noah descendit le premier habillé d'un pantalon large marron, d'un tee shirt a manches longues marron et d'un haut a manche courte turquoise superposé. Il avait aussi des bottes en cuirs noirs et une cape lourde en velours noir. Il attendit le deux autres.

Le second fut Elijah ; il s'était habillé sensiblement comme son petit frère, mais il était tout en noir, à part sa cape d'une couleur rouge vif. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en un catogan. Et il portait un morceau de tissu gros et lourd.

Puis, se fut Lisah. Elle avait un pantalon noir large, un sous pull noir et un gilet violet foncé long. Elle avait également un morceau de tissu enroulé dans ses cheveux.

Tous avaient un tatouage sous l'œil gauche.

Elijah déballa le tissu qu'il portait : à l'intérieur se trouvait toutes sortes d'armes et de fioles. Eli s'avança le premier, il prit un long tissu de couleur noir, le tourna plusieurs fois autour de sa taille et l'attacha. Il cacha plusieurs fioles et petits couteaux et pris plusieurs petites épées qui attachèrent devant le tissu.

Puis Lisah fit la même chose mais à la place des couteaux pris deux épées de moyenne longueur. Et Noah en fit de même et prit son arc. Ils se tenèrent tous la main, se placèrent en cercle, fermèrent les yeux et disparurent.

.

-Italie, Villa des Medicis, en pleine nuit.-

La villa était calme comme toutes les nuits et Isarn s'ennuyait, encore. Il avait beau être le fils du chef, il n'avait pas de libertés. Et bizarrement, il était contre tout massacre. Il commença à s'endormir, mais fut réveillé quand il entendit trois voix. ''Hey, qu'est ce que vous foutez dans ma chambre ? Demanda aussi poliment qu'il peut le Isarn

-Eli tu avais juste à choisir l'emplacement, le plus facile ! Merde ! Lança Lisah.

-Oh hey, c'est bon. Bonsoir, on est bien chez les Medicis ? Dit Elijah.

-Oui, et vous êtes ?

-Ceux qui vont faire le ménage. T'es qui toi ? Demanda Noah.

-Isarn Medicis, et vous êtes chez mon père.

-Ah, bien. Est-il vrai que vous avez mené une attaque contre Narcissa Malfoy et Severus Snape aujourd'hui même ? Requit l'aîné.

-C'est en tout cas ce que m'a dit mon père. Pourquoi ? Vous voulez les venger ?

-Ouaip, et si tu veux encore vivre t'as intérêt à dégager… menaça Lisah.

-Vous voulez tuer mon père, je ne peux que vous aidez, c'est un salop, dit Isarn. Suivez moi, je vais vous montrez où il est. Au fait, qui être vous ?

-Je suis Elijah Snape, l'aîné et voici les jumeaux Lisah et Noah.

-'Lu, dit Lisah.

-Enchanté, dit Noah en regardant le vampire.''

Car oui Isarn était un vampire. Il avait la peau pâle, des cheveux noirs, des yeux hypnotiques noirs cerclés de rouge. Grand mais fin, il avait des gestes harmonieux. Et il engagea la conversation avec Noah. Tous les deux se sentirent tout de suite à l'aise avec l'autre. Et Lisah marmonna un 'Elyon va me tuée…'.

Ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle ou il y avait un trône. Une silhouette était sur le trône. Il leva les yeux et tout le monde vit la surprise dans ses yeux. Il commença à parler ''Isarn, ainsi donc tu m'as…'' Mais ne finit pas sa phrase puisque Eli lui arracha le cœur. Environ une vingtaine de vampires débarquèrent et les enfants Snape se battirent contre eux. Une demi-heure plus tard, il n'y avait plus que des morceaux de vampire, seul Isarn était toujours en vie. Et ce fut lui qui parla le premier ''Je vous remercie de m'avoir débarrassé de ces emmerdeurs.

-Pas de quoi. Faut pas nous chercher ! Lança Lisah.

-Alors, vous allez prendre la tête de la famille ? Demanda Noah

-Ouai, et je vais faire le ménage rapidement…

-Eh bien bon courage ! Dit Elijah. Nous, on s'en va les petits…

-Oh, ferme-la crétin ! Au revoir et merci beaucoup pour votre aide, dit Noah.

-De rien. ''

Tout le monde rentra chez lui et se coucha. Ce fut juste une journée merdique qui se termina bien. Dans une orgie de sang.

.

-Le lendemain matin, au 2 Privet Drive-

Ce fut Draco qui réveilla tout le monde. Il cria tellement fort, et surtout d'une telle intensité que même les jumeaux se réveillèrent. En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour crier 'chocolat', tout le monde se précipita vers le petit blond. Ce fut une longue journée. Qui se termina par la visite à l'hôpital de tout ce beau monde. Et depuis, Draco ne voulait pas quitter son parrain.

.

-Au même moment au 4 Privet Drive-

Harry observait son oncle boire. Quand Vernon Dursley buvait, cela n'était jamais bon pour lui. Et effectivement, cela n'était pas bon. Les esprits embourbés dans l'alcool, Vernon Dursley était plus imprévisible. Et Harry savait très bien réagir quand c'était le cas. Encaissé et attendre. Et prier pour que ça aille plus vite.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Harry espérait qu'un grand chien noir viendrait le protégé. Et ainsi, il murmura avant de plonger dans un sommeil récupérateur 'Padfoot'.

.

-23 Janvier, bureau du Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Hogwart-

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore attendait la venue d'une jeune fille. Il avait réussit à tirer quelques ficelles et à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. A peine quinze minutes après l'heure convenue, Lisah arriva, habillée richement d'une courte jupe gitane noir avec plusieurs épaisseurs et d'un haut qui est en fait un foulard noué de façon à couvrir son buste. Elle avait plusieurs bracelets, colliers et des boucles d'oreilles en argent. Un foulard blanc retenait ses cheveux rouges qui tombaient dans son dos. Elle représentait de part sa façon de s'habiller son rang.

Après des salutations plutôt froides, ils partirent tout deux vers le ministère de la Magie. Là, le ministre de la Magie en personne les accueillit, avec toute la bonne foi des hommes politiques. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et à l'air joyeux, ainsi que de deux gardes. Lisah reconnu la femme et lui fit un sourire. Ils prirent tous les six une feuille de papier et disparurent pour apparaître sur l'île d'Azkaban. Là, le directeur (un homme revêche et pas très accueillant) les emmenèrent dans une salle (un petit espace de deux mètres sur trois entre quatre murs), ou les attendait un homme aux longs cheveux sales et à l'allure misérable. Seule la jeune fille entra, et s'installa en face de l'homme.

''Bonjour, Sirius Black, commença Lisah''.

Elle s'avança pour pouvoir voir les yeux du prisonnier, et eu la confirmation qu'elle recherchait.

''Remus m'a raconté beaucoup de chose sur vous…-Sirius ouvrit la bouche et essaya de parler mais n'y arriva pas.- Attendez, voici de l'eau..''

Elle prit dans son haut une poche noire et en sorti de petites choses qui s'agrandir automatiquement : une collation, de l'eau, et environ 5 fioles de potions.

''...et un peu à manger et beaucoup de potions, fini Lisah. Tenez.''

Après avoir bu à petites gorgées un verre d'eau, il prit la parole ''Qui êtes vous ?

-L'éternelle question, répondit la jeune fille en souriant. Je m'appelle, de mon nom de sorcière, Elisabeth Estel Megan Snape Jones Morgan. Et je suis ici pour savoir la vérité.

-Et pourquoi avoir envoyé une petite fille ? Surtout la fille d'Estel.

-Parce que le Ministre n'est qu'un crétin. De plus, c'est moi qui ait demandé cet entretient. Buvez les potions, s'il vous plait.''

Durant plusieurs minutes, le prisonnier et la jeune fille s'affrontèrent dans une bataille des regards noirs. Que Lisah gagna haut la main. Sirius but les potions et finit la part de nourriture apportée. Le silence s'imposa. Lisah jugea le prisonnier qui semblait sain d'esprit et si désespéré ; sauf quand dans ses yeux, une lueur d'espoir survivait. Alors la petite fille raconta pourquoi elle était là.

''J'ai rencontré votre filleul. Un gamin adorable. Il fait beaucoup de cauchemar dont un qui m'a interpellé. Rémus m'a raconté votre scolarité et vos surnoms. Or, dans ses rêves, Harry criait qu'il voulait Padfoot et que le rat était le traitre. Il y a de quoi se poser des questions. Donc j'ai apporté du Véritaserum et si vous l'acceptez et que vous prouvez que vous êtes innocent je vous sortirais d'ici. Okay ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda d'une voix cassée le prisonnier.

-J'adore Rémus, c'est mon tonton chéri, et il est vraiment triste de tout ce merdier. Mais surtout, Harry a besoin d'une famille, de quelqu'un qui prend soin de lui et vous êtes le seul lié juridiquement à lui. Et il vous aime beaucoup même s'il ne s'en souvient pas du tout.

-Donne moi la fiole''

Les minutes qui suivirent furent riches en découverte : Lisah apprit qu'effectivement Sirius était innocent, que le vrai traitre était en liberté. Et quand Sirius craqua –qui ne le ferait pas- elle le prit dans ses bras et lui promis de le sortir de la. Alors qu'elle lui donnait l'antidote de Véritaserum et une potion calmante, elle réfléchit à la façon de faire. Quand le brun fut calmé, elle se dirigea vers un mur et avec sa dague traça une ligne puis plongea les deux mains dans la fissura ainsi apparut et écarta pour faire un trou. Elle mit la tête dedans et y resta cinq minutes.

Quelques minutes après avoir repris sa place en face de Black un jeune homme apparut. Il était blond, grand (environ 1m80) bien fait et portait de drôle de vêtements : un pantalon large noir rentré dans des bottes faites d'or et de cuir. Un tissu était enroulé autour de sa taille et en dessous un haut chinois vert et blanc. Mais ce qui frappait surtout était ses yeux verts pailletés d'or. Il est très beau et très arrogant. Mais heureusement, Lisah était là pour le ramener sur terre. En le frappant au tibia. ''Aieuh, Lena, arrête de me frapper ! Je sais que je t'ai manqué mais tout de même je préfère un bisou, plaisanta l'étranger.

-Elyon, crétin, j'ai besoin d'un service et tu m'en dois tellement que ton bisou tu peux le garder ! Lança Lisah.

-Je t'aime aussi, chérie. Donc, tu veux quoi ? Demanda Elyon.

-Sirius Black je vous présente Elyon ey Daimonia, Futur Roi du royaume des elfes des bois Daimonia. Elyon, j'aimerai faire de cet homme mon conseiller.

-Okay, quoi d'autre ? Redemanda le prince.

-Ouep, Mr le Ministre de la Magie est à côté et je n'ai pas la côte avec lui donc si tu pouvais …

-Pas de problème chérie, j'y vais'' Le prince sorti de la pièce et Lisah se dirigea vers Sirius. ''Ne faites pas attention par son comportement, il prendra soin de vous et vous remettra sur pied. Et puis, Daimonia est un magnifique pays ou il faut bon vivre, vous vous remettrez très vite…Harry tient à vous, alors tenez bon ok ?

-Merci, je… merci. Tu ne ressembles pas du tout à ton père… plaisanta Black.

-Oh oui, aucun de nous trois ne lui ressemble, mais c'est tout de même un père génial. Bon d'accord il est un peu trop omnibulé par ses potions, ne sais pas faire le cuisine, ne donne pas beaucoup de câlins mais il est extra sinon. Et puis, oncle Mus nous donne plein de chocolats !

-Oui, c'est bien lui. Il n'a pas changé alors. Tant …'' il s'arrêta alors que la porte s'ouvrit avec force laissant passé Tonks souriante puis le Ministre rouge de colère. Qui commença à beugler dès qu'il mit pied dans la cellule ''IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE CET ASSASSIN QUITTE CETTE CELLULE ! JE SAVAIS QUE J'AURAI DU ORDONNER VOTRE EXECUTION DES LE DEPART ET … -il s'arrêta alors qu'Elyon, en colère le pris à la gorge.-

-Stupide petit sorcier. Elena fait partie de MON pays, vous n'avez aucun droit sur elle. Et si JAMAIS vous lui faites le moindre MAL, je vous ferai la peau. Car c'est MON PAYS que vous attaquerez et je ne peux l'accepter.

-Même une citoyenne de votre pays, _votre majesté_, ne peux ignorer NOS règles et… continua Fudge.

-Même si elle est ma future femme ? Susurra le prince.

-Ah non mais quel crétin… chuchota Lisah, puis cria. Quel CRETIN !

-Roh, c'est bon, pas besoin d'en faire tout un fromage. Sirius Black fait désormais parti de MON royaume, et fait du lien avec ma fiancée il fera partie de MA FAMILLE. Alors si vous voulez une guerre, mettez vous sur mon chemin. Et je vous écraserai. Allez Black, chérie on y va…''

Et c'est ainsi que Lisah et Elyon partirent en portant Sirius Black à bout de bras –bancal- en laissant un Dumbledore souriant, une Tonks cachant son sourire et un Fudge furibond. Et paf, dans les dents !

.

-A Daymonia, château de la famille royale, chambre bleue, peu de temps après-

Le trio atterri très mal. Mais Vinya Wen était la pour s'occuper de son stupide prince. Mais d'abord il serra dans ses bras Elena –qu'elle a grandi !-, et ensuite envoya une taloche à son prince. On installa Sirius son le lit et le guérisseur arriva. Tous sortirent sauf lui. Elyon pris la main de Lisah et ils se promenèrent tous les deux sachant pertinemment que Vinya les suivaient. Daymonia était un pays de toute beauté ou la verdure était dominante, les bâtiments étaient vieux et ou il faisait bon vivre. Lisah aimait ce pays bien plus que la communauté sorcière.

Elle s'y sentait chez elle. Elle donnerait sa vie pour ce pays –et celui qui le gouverne…

* * *

**Yoru** : voila un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf. Les choses vont s'arranger pour le petit Harry, tout est en marche. Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas centré sur lui mais bon… j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Bisous a tous et merci de suivre mes histoires !


	6. Chapitre 5

**PETIT ANGE**

Partie I

Protégé dans l'ombre

**A votre intention : **ceci est AU, autrement dit un univers alternatif. L'histoire se passe en 1989-1990 et les persos de la fic Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon seront présents.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi, je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Ceux qui sauvent le petit ange…**

-14 Février 1990, école du quartier Privet Drive-

''Mesdames et Messieurs, annonça la directrice de l'établissement, Miss Jonas est partie en congé maternité anticipé, sa grossesse se passant mal. Nous avons donc un remplaçant pour sa classe. M Lupin, si vous voulez bien vous avancez…''

C'est fou ce que la vie fait bien les choses, hein ?

Ah non, c'était Albus Dumbledore… il était trop fort.

.

-16 Février 1990, 2 Privet Drive, dans la journée-

Lisah était toute seule chez elle : son grand frère… on n'en parle pas, son petit frère était dans son pays, Lipuli. Draco ne voulait plus quitter son Parrain, Rem' était parti faire les courses (dans un magasin de chocolats…) avant de rejoindre Draco et donc elle se retrouvait toute seule. Et elle s'ennuyait. Donc elle décida d'aller voir ses _merveilleux_ voisins pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient…

.

-Même moment de la journée, juste à côté au 4 Privet Drive-

Vernon Dursley discutait avec son compagnon en affaires Gurvan Red, ponte de la mafia et pédophile reconnu. Seulement il avait assez d'argent et de connaissance pour être sauvé à vie. Vernon se faisait beaucoup d'argent en copinant avec ces gens peu recommandables. Red n'avait qu'une seule clause à leur contrat : que Vernon trouve de la chair fraiche. N'avait-il pas un bon à rien qui lui coutait trop cher chez lui ? Pour la première fois depuis huit ans, il était content d'avoir recueillit ce misérable petit vaurien.

Oui, grâce à lui, il allait conforter sa position et ainsi devenir riche. Sa femme allait l'aduler et son fils encore plus l'aimer. Oui, sa vie était presque parfaite et avoir comme allié Red allait la rendre parfaite. Ne restait plus qu'à donner son _neveu_ enfermer dans la cave au chef des chefs.

Oui, encore un peu de patience et Vernon aura tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré…

Harry avait peur… en fait il était terrorisé. Son Oncle préparait quelque chose de mauvais pour lui, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Alors il priait pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider… ses soupçons se confirmèrent l'orque son Oncle arriva avec un autre homme qui faisait encore plus peur : il avait un physique attrayant mais ses yeux, bon Dieu, ses yeux effrayaient tous ceux qui les croisaient.

Quand son Oncle annonça qu'il l'avait vendu à lui (vendu comme un objet !), Harry essaya de s'échapper. En vain puisqu'il était attaché au mur pas des chaines. Son oncle (peut-on encore l'appeler comme ça ?) s'approcha, le pris par les cheveux, lui assena une gifle avant de dire tout bas de se laisser faire s'il voulait vivre. ''Vivre comme quelqu'un comme toi doit vivre, dit Vernon tout bas. Comme un moins que rien…

-Voyons Vernon, il ne faut pas les effrayer, il faut leur faire comprendre que c'est pour leur bien, rajouta le monsieur. Bonjour Harry, tout se passera bien…''

La sonnette retentit. Vernon remonta en disant de commencer sans lui et de ne pas se retenir avec un sourire cruel. Il monta, ferma la porte sous les cris du petit Harry et alla ouvrir la porte. Là, l'adorable petite voisine (qui en plus d'être mignonne était intelligente) lui sourit en lui demandant si Duddy ou Harry était là parce qu'elle s'ennuyait. Il lui répondit que non et l'invita à boire un verre de lait avec de chocolat (oui du chocolat…) en se disant qu'il valait mieux que Gurvan commençait sans lui. Lisah entra dans la maison et s'installa dans la cuisine en mangeant délicatement son chocolat. Dommage pour Vernon qui n'avait pas prévu que Gurvan Red remonta car il s'impatientait.

En l'apercevant, le sourire de Lisah n'avait rien de mignon. On sentit un courant d'air et Red s'enfuit au sous sol dans un vain espoir de s'en sortir en ordonnant à Dursley de faire de même. Red bloqua la porte sous les yeux ébahi de Vernon qui ne comprenait rien. Il aperçu son neveu ensanglanté et inconscient et son regard se dirigea vers son patron : il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi paniqué. ''Pourquoi s'enfuir ? Ce n'est qu'une petite fille adorable… commença Vernon.

-Petite fille adorable ? S'étrangla Red. Mon pauvre Vernon, cette fille est loin d'être adorable. J'aurai du prévoir que le vieux fou enverrai quelqu'un… mais bordel je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il enverrait _sa_ fille !

-En fait, dit une voix derrière la porte, mes frères sont aussi ici, dommage pour toi Red. Tu es sur la liste d'Elijah et il est bien plus coriace que maman. Alors, ait une lueur d'intelligence, sors d'ici et c'est _moi_ qui te tuerais !

-Tu entres dans cette pièce et je tue le Survivant ! Menaça Gurvan.

-Bien –silence de quelques minutes- RAMITO (destruction)''

La porte explosa et tout d'un coup Gurvan Red se trouva soulevé de sol et incapable de bouger. Vernon, lui, était terrorisé et ne bougeai pas d'un poil. Lisah dans toute sa splendeur (et sa colère) qui avait le regard fixé sur le corps qui semblais sans vie de Harry. Là, elle n'était plus en colère, elle était furieuse. La magie avait prit possession de son corps. Elle ferma les yeux et parla dans le vide. Puis rouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Red. Qui dit ''C'est comme ça que je vais mourir… je savais que tuer Black Shadow était une mauvaise idée…

-En fait, maman serait morte de toute façon. Non, votre erreur a été de vous en prendre à Harry, dit d'une voix polaire Lisah. CA, c'est impardonnable. Donc oui, vous aller mourir, mais avant tout vous aller souffrir''

Elle s'approcha de Harry, murmura une formule dans une langue mélodique et une bulle l'entoura. Puis se retourna vers Vernon –toujours paralysé de peur- et elle demanda ''Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Non, comment pouvez vous faire ça ? C'est un gamin adorable qui vaut bien mieux que votre fils !

-Ce n'est qu'un vaurien tout comme toi, espèce de… cria-t-il tout en s'approchant de Lisah dans l'espoir de l'étrangler.''

Lisah leva ses yeux sur lui, et d'un geste négligeant l'envoya balader à travers la pièce. Puis se retourna vers Red. Pendant 15 minutes, des cris résonnèrent dans la maison, seuls bruits venant de la cave. Et ce fut ces bruits qui accueillirent les secours et les inspecteurs de police.

Quelles ne furent pas leur surprise en s'apercevant que c'était une petit fille qui était responsable des tortures (on ne peut que parler de tortures). Les infirmiers se dirigèrent directement vers le petit garçon qui se faisait caresser les cheveux par la fille, vérifièrent que le gros homme est encore en vie pendant que les policiers passèrent les menottes à la fille.

La dite fille parla a un inspecteur ''hey, Jezabel, tu vois le gros là ? Il a fait du mal à Harry. Moi, j'ai juste tué Gurvan Red…

-Le tas de chair la bas c'est le chef de la mafia ? Punaise, Lisah, tu fais pas les choses à moitié…

-T'inquiète, on ne peut rien contre moi, mais fais en sorte que Dursley –c'est son nom- soit emmener en cellule et non pas traiter en victime, okay ?

-Bien sur. T'es sur que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

-Non, tout est réglé…''

On sortit tout le monde du 4 Privet Drive, et dehors une foule de voisins s'impatientait. Tout d'abord le brancard d'Harry blanc comme un linge et en train de frôler la mort, puis Vernon Dursley assommé et enfin Lisah encadré par deux policiers. Cette sortie fut arrêtée par une arrivée inattendue et avec un timing impeccable. Une limousine déboula et freina sec. Sirius Black (ayant une bonne mine mais l'air paniqué) suivit d'Elyon ey Daimonia et du Premier Ministre ? Quand on connait du monde, ça aidait.

''Eh bé, en voila du beau monde, dit Lisah, puis elle leva ses yeux brillants de larmes et dit, je suis désolée Sirius, je ne l'ai pas assez protégé et…

-Puce, dit Sirius en se rapprochant et en la prenant des ses bras, ça va aller, il est fort. Je vais aller avec lui et toi tu vas aller avec le crétin derrière moi…

-Déjà à le traiter de crétin ? –Lisah renifla et continua- Vas y, Mus est à l'hôpital, il t'expliquera tout.

-Ok –il l'embrassa sur le front-, courage –et s'en alla dans l'ambulance-.''

Les deux chefs de pays se frayèrent un chemin : le Premier Ministre alla vers les policiers et Elyon alla vers Lisah. Et la pris directement dans ses bras et là elle craqua. Pleura et cria, lâchant ses sentiments en se faisant réconforter par son futur fiancé (n'essayez pas de comprendre, eux même ont du mal). Il y eut des soupirs dans le public, puis des cris : eh oui, Pétunia Dursley venait d'apparaitre. Seulement Lisah était encore en colère et toujours dans les bras su prince elle cria en montrant du doigt la femme

''Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre ! Harry est un enfant adorable, intelligent et beau, et vous le traiter comme un moins que rien ! Pis, comme un esclave ! J'ai peine à croire que Lily est votre sœur, misérable créature !

-Comment oses-tu ? Cria à son tour la femme. Comment as-tu pu toucher mon mari…

-QUI A VENDU VOTRE NEVEU ! Vous méritez le même sort que votre mari. Oh, bordel, j'aurai du envoyez papa, il vous a toujours fichu la frousse ! Dit toujours en larme Lisah –et toujours accrocher au cou d'Elyon-.

-Ce sal rat ! Il a perverti ma satanée sœur et… commença Pétunia.

-Mrs Dursley, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour négligence et abus sur un mineur… récita Jezabel Orson.''

Alors que Pétunia Dursley se fit embarquer, le petit Dudley parti avec elle. On relâcha Lisah –envoyée diplomatique intouchable- qui parti dans la limousine avec le Premier Ministre et Elyon (Vinyan ne devait pas être loin).

Pour une fois qu'il se passait quelque chose dans ce quartier, il avait fallu que ce soit si tragique.

.

-Hôpital St James, en plein London, chambre 387-

La chambre avait deux lits et où un seul était occupé par un grand brun. Il y avait aussi une tête blonde qui était allongée sur le lit et un homme assis sur une chaise en train de lire. La pièce était silencieuse et cela fut brisé par l'arrivée fracassante d'un homme à la haute stature qui ouvrit la porte bruyamment réveillant pas la même le petit garçon blond et faisant sursauté l'homme dans la chaise. Qui en voyant le responsable fut surpris, abasourdit et complètement paumé, et donc le brun prit la parole.

''Lisah ma fait libéré. C'était Peter le traître pas moi. On croyait que c'était toi, j'ai joué au con en proposant l'improbable et du coup James et Lily sont morts. Je suis désolé, mais là Harry vient d'être emmener en urgence se faire opérer alors s'il te plait, s'il te plait, ne dit rien, dit d'une traite Sirius Black.

-Je… heu… j'ingurgite là… Harry ! Comment ça... ? Commença Remus.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris son oncle le battait et par Merlin… c'est ma faute et… se lamenta Black.

-Albus ne s'en ai même pas rendu compte et … on verra ça plus tard ! Bordel, tu m'as manqué Paddy, dit Remus en étreignant son ami.

- Toi aussi, répondit Sirius. Tu sens toujours le chocolat…

-Et toi t'as l'air en forme…

-Ca vas faire trois semaines que je suis sorti, j'étais à Daimonia en train de me faire soigner et de me reposer, raconta Sirius. Et c'est Snape allongé dans un hôpital muggle ?

-Oui, et à côté le petit blond c'est ton cousin, Draco Malfoy.

-Un Malfoy dans un hôpital muggle ? Ca c'est encore plus étrange…

-Narcissa a été tué il y quelques temps, on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour que Lucius n'ai pas la garde de Dray, hein trésor ? Demanda Remus au petit Draco qui se frotta les yeux.

-Père a tué Maman, et maman a fait son testament a faveur de Parrain, alors j'attends qu'il se réveille, dit le bout de chou en veillant si sérieusement son parrain.

-Tu as tout pris de Cissa toi, dit Sirius en s'approchant du petit. Bonjour, je suis Sirius Black.

-Le cousin de maman, je sais. Elle me racontait toutes vos bêtises avant de m'endormir et comme elle regrettait de ne pas avoir agit comme vous. Mais qu'inconsciemment, IL lui avait donné un très beau cadeau, moi et sans mauvaise foi, je suis un très beau cadeau, plaisanta Draco mais on voyait bien qu'il était inquiet.

-Oui, le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait espérer… alors, il se réveille quand Snapy ? Dit Sirius.

-Evite les surnoms ridicules devant ses enfants, dit sur le ton d'un sage Remus. Crois moi, ils adorent leur père alors si tu veux rester en vie, tait toi.

-J'veux bien te croire… on a plus qu'à attendre…''

Donc Draco parla de tout et de rien à son cousin de troisième degré et à Remus ainsi qu'a son parrain dans le coma pour les faire patienter. Sirius se prit d'affection pour le petit blond a-do-ra-ble et se jura de le protégé tout comme Harry. Une heure trente plus tard Noah arriva en courant et se présenta à Sirius tout en murmurant 'J'le savais qu'elle préparait quelque chose', puis son grand frère arriva peu de temps après. Harry était encore en train d'être soigné. Trois heure après, Lisah arriva avec son crétin… heu Elyon. Elle dit bonjour à tout le monde et s'assis sur les genoux de son compagnon –qui s'est assis sur une chaise-.

Finalement, après huit heures d'opération, Harry fut emmené dans la chambre 387 ou tous l'attendait en se rongeant les sangs. Sirius prit directement sa place à ses côtés en lui prenant la main, Remus à côté de lui. Draco ne voulait toujours pas quitter son parrain mais regardait le petit brun. Lisah s'était endormie dans les bras d'Elyon, Noah près d'elle et Elijah avait pris la seconde main du petit Potter.

Ils passèrent la nuit comme ça, attendant que l'un des deux se réveille. Il avait fallut deux jours pour que le petit se réveille. Etant myope comme une taupe, il ne compris pas où il était mais il savait qu'il n'était plus chez les Dursley (c'était trop blanc) et qu'il avait un tube dans sa gorge (très désagréable) et que des personnes lui tenaient les mains. Il reconnu Remus (un ami de ses parents) et à côté un homme qu'il avait l'impression de connaitre.

Il reconnaissait aussi tous ses voisins du 2 Privet Drive et un inconnu ; ce fut le brun qui lui tenait la main qui s'aperçu le premier qu'il était réveillé. Il sentit un caresse sur sa tête et entendit vaguement ce qu'il essayait de lui dire ''Ne bouge pas, j'appelle une infirmière… tout ira bien, tu n'auras plus jamais mal… Plus jamais on ne te laissera Harry''

Harry… pas petit, ou monstre, ou minus… juste Harry. Et Harry décida qu'il était bien et qu'il aimait la caresse qui le calmait. Alors il se mit à pleurer silencieusement, sortant de lui tout ce qu'il avait enfermé. Et, bon Dieu, ça faisait du bien… d'être protégé.

Enfin…

* * *

**Yoru** : oui, je sais le chapitre est court mais la fin est parfaite et je ne pouvais pas rajouter autre chose. Donc, le prochain chapitre arrivera plus rapidement ! Enfin Harry est délivré, Sirius libre et tout le monde est heureux... mais les ennuis vont commencer… Donc, voila, j'espère que ça vous a plus et merci de laisser des messages! Bisous et a pluche !


	7. Chapitre 6

**PETIT ANGE**

Partie I

Protégé dans l'ombre

**A votre intention : **ceci est AU, autrement dit un univers alternatif. L'histoire se passe en 1989-1990 et les persos de la fic Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon seront présents.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi, je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Celui qui aime se sentir aimer…**

-20 Février, hôpital St James, chambre 387-

Harry se sentait bien mieux depuis qu'il n'avait plus ce tube dans sa gorge. Même si il avait encore du mal à parler, il écoutait les autres lui raconter tout ce qui pourrait le distraire. Mais plus que ça, il adorait être dans les bras de Sirius, son parrain. _SON PARRAIN !_ Emprisonné injustement. Il avait quelqu'un qui _voulait_ de lui ! Ce fut un des plus beau cadeau qu'il n'avait jamais reçu. Mieux, LE plus beau cadeau. Et puis son parrain et Remus s'entendaient comme larrons en foire (dixit Draco). D'ailleurs Draco adorait son cousin au second degré, même s'il ne quittait jamais Severus. Les jumeaux avaient certain devoirs à accomplir et donc c'étaient absentés.

Les médecins étaient gentils, Harry avait aussi vu des avocats et Sirius lui a expliqué une centaine de fois que ce que les Dursley lui avaient fait n'était PAS normal. Un petit garçon n'avait pas à faire autant de corvée… une de temps en temps d'accord, une punition quand il y avait eu une bêtise d'accord… mais pas ce que ses relatifs lui avaient imposé.

Mais Harry s'en fichait. Il adorait être dans les bras de son parrain, parce qu'il était protégé et aimé. Le petit brun n'en demande pas plus. Sa quiétude fut brisée par l'arrivée de Lisah –sans Elyon- avec un vieillard –du point de vue d'un petit, un vieillard avait une branche d'âge assez étendue-. Il se présenta comme étant le directeur de l'école de magie Hogwart, Albus Dumbledore, là ou ses parents s'étaient rencontrés. Et la première chose qu'il fit, fut de s'excuser.

''Je suis désolé, Harry. Quand tes parents sont morts, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais était de t'envoyer dans un endroit sur. Je n'imaginai pas que le danger viendrait de l'intérieur de la maison. J'ai envoyé Severus et ses enfants pour me rassurer plus qu'autre chose. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas pensé à ton bonheur, juste à ta sécurité…

-Pourquoi est ce que c'est vous qui avez décidé ? Demanda brusquement le petit Harry.

-Dans le monde de tes parents, j'ai beaucoup de pouvoir. Ceux qui en avait après tes parents, et toi, sont aussi puissant politiquement. La seule façon de te protégé contre eux, c'était de te cacher là ou personne ne te chercherai, dans le monde Muggle. Mais Lily m'avait prévenu de la rancœur de sa sœur. Je n'y ai pas fait attention. Finalement ma trop grande confiance en l'humanité m'a finalement couté.''

Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Harry pesa le pour et le contre. Finalement, il répondit.

''Je peux vous pardonnez, mais je ne veux plus être séparé de Sirius. Je ne veux plus retourner chez les Dursley mais je crois que je vous comprends. La sécurité est importante. Mais maintenant que je ne peux plus y retourner, comment pouvez vous assurer cette sécurité ?

-On va trouver une solution. Aller, petit Harry, profites-en pour te reposer. Sirius, je me charge de tout ; maintenant que vous faites partie de Daimonia, les choses en sont simplifiées. Je mettrai aussi mon grain de sel dans le dossier Narcissa Malfoy. Mais je ne crois pas que Severus aura la garde, déjà que le ministère n'apprécie guère qu'il ait ses trois enfants en même temps. Je plaiderai en ta faveur, Sirius. Remus, les enfants.''

Et Albus Dumbledore se retira sans attendre.

Harry s'endormi en sentant Paddy près de lui. Ouai, on est vraiment bien dans les bras des gens qu'on aime. Il vit a travers ses yeux à demis ouverts que Lisah faisait pareil dans le lit à côté du siens. Severus aussi est bien entouré…

.

-22 Février, Hôpital St James, chambre 387-

Aujourd'hui fut la visite des flics, ou plutôt du policier du nom de Jezabel Orson. En effet, il avait réussit à obtenir l'affaire en cachant ses intentions. Il apporta donc des nouvelles à ses connaissances, plus Sirius Black. Avec tout le tact dont il est pourvu, il réussit à arracher à Harry le comportement habituel de ses relatifs.

''Aussi loin que je me rappel, ils ne m'ont jamais appelé par mon prénom. Je n'avais pas le droit de parler, juste de répondre 'oui monsieur' voir certaines fois 'non monsieur', j'avais le droit à dix minutes dans la salle de bain par jour, dès fois un repas quand ils étaient de bonne humeur. Et quand monsieur buvait, c'était pire…il… je crois qu'il _aimait_ me frapper. Dites, est ce que c'est normal d'avoir pour chambre un placard ?

-Oh, Harry, non ce n'est pas normal, c'est inhumain même, dit Jezabel.

-Hey, prongsy, quand tu viendras avec moi, tu auras une chambre à toi, décorée comme tu l'entends avec des jouets tout beau et des vêtements… énuméra Sirius. Tu auras trois repas par jour, plus un gouter et jamais, tu entends ? Jamais je ne lèverai la main sur toi, car ce n'est pas normal. Tout ce que tu vas avoir sera normal, okay mon cœur ?

-Mouai, je comprends. Et des câlins, j'en aurai le droit aussi ? Demanda le plus innocemment du monde Harry.

-Autant que tu veux, c'est sans restriction. Aller, je crois que c'est bon non ?

-Oui, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, plus les dossiers de l'hôpital. Aller bonhomme ! Soigne-toi bien ! Lança Jezabel Orson.''

Et l'ancien élève salua même son ancien professeur (en lui donnant un taloche car l'occasion ne vas plus jamais se présentée), embrassa les deux jumeaux et s'en alla.

Sirius ne quitta jamais le lit de son filleul ; il adorait lui parler de ses parents et répondre à ses questions sur la magie. Et en retour, Harry aimait être dans les bras de son parrain, il aimait se sentir aimer. Même les câlins des autres –Eli, Li', No', Dray et Remus- étaient attentionnés et plein d'amour. Le petit supplia un quelconque Dieu de le laisser la, car il s'y sentait à sa place.

Le docteur passa et lui dit que le 'processus de guérison est en avance et qu'il pourra bientôt sortir de l'hôpital' ce que le petit traduisit pas un bientôt guérit. Parce qu'il en avait marre de ne pas bouger de ce lit.

Il observa son parrain ; il était grand, très grand ! Il avait de longs cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus et des yeux gris clairs. Son teint hésitait entre le cireux et le halé, surement le résultat de son emprisonnement. Et Harry adorait son sourire ou quand il posait les yeux sur lui ; un regard plein d'amour et d'attention. Il comprenait petit à petit que ce qui a été _normal_ chez les Dursley, ne l'était pas chez Sirius. Et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, Draco aussi allait venir habiter avec eux. Il aimait bien Draco, il était gentil bien qu'un peu guindé et puis il parlait beaucoup. Mais il l'aimait bien.

Elijah pouvait faire peur, mais d'un autre côté, il était tendre quand il regardait les jumeaux et même lui certaines fois. Et puis, son air fragile le faisait passer pour quelqu'un de fragile. Erreur monumentale.

Lisah était un mystère. Harry savait qu'elle avait libéré son parrain d'une prison et grâce a ses relations l'avait fait soigner à Daimonia (et d'après Sirius, c'était un pays des plus charmant). Mais elle pouvait tromper tout le monde… une sacré comédienne. Et elle défendait farouchement son petit frère. Mais elle ne se détendait vraiment que dans les bras d'Elyon (un prince d'après Sirius, très beau mais très dans son monde). Ces deux là étaient faits pour être ensemble. Mais plus tard.

Noah était gentil, serviable, intelligent, et prenait soin des autres. Un vrai grand frère. En fait Harry se sentait comme le petit dernier, protégé et chéri. Noah, avait dans son regard un étincelle qui voulait dire qu'il comprenait et n'avait rien à dire. Il marchait beaucoup à l'intuition.

Et Remus ; peu importe la question qu'il se posait, il avait toujours la réponse. Il était aussi le seul à pouvoir remettre à sa place Sirius. Remus était gentil, la gentillesse coulait dans ses veines. C'est pour cela qu'Harry l'aimait beaucoup. En fait, dans cette minuscule pièce, des relations se mettaient en place : Draco adorait écouter Sirius raconter ses bêtises. Le petit blond montait sur le lit d'Harry et écoutait religieusement son cousin. Alors qu'Harry s'endormait, Draco lui écoutait jusqu'à la fin.

Sirius aimait discuter avec Harry et Draco, mais également avec Elijah. Son emprisonnement avait bousillé son optimisme et donc discuter avec un point de vue, disons, sombre lui faisait comprendre certaines choses… même si jamais il n'utiliserait la magie noire. Il appréciait également de parler avec Lisah –qui était d'ailleurs maintenant son supérieur hiérarchique- et Noah. Mais surtout il chérissait les discutions sans fin qu'il avait avec Remus. Bien sur, il faudra du temps pour pardonner chacun. Mais leur complicité était intacte. Et, par Merlin, il aimait Harry, et même Draco. Comme ses –hypothétiques- enfants. Finalement, la vie lui réservait encore des surprises.

.

-25 février, St James Hospital, chambre 387-

La scène était touchante pour l'infirmière Johnson : en effet sur le lit de droite était étendu immobile Severus Snape –toujours dans le coma- avec ses trois enfants autour de lui qui dormaient profondément. A gauche était étendu le petit Harry –qui avait tant souffert dans sa courte vie- avec Draco qui avait été posé à côté du petit brun. Le responsable –Sirius- dormait la tête posé sur le lit en tenant la main au petit Potter. Dans un fauteuil, entre les deux lits dormait Remus Lupin. L'infirmière ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'il se passe mais le sentiment de paix qui flottait dans la chambre était si flagrant qu'elle avait envie de protégé tout ce beau monde. Elle vérifia la tension du petit -5,9, pas mal- et de l'homme -7,5-. Bizarre…

Severus était dans du coton ; il ne sentait ni ses bras, ni ses jambes. Sa tête était lourde et il avait un poids sur la poitrine. Il ouvrit avec effort ses yeux pour tomber sur le visage d'une femme. En blanc. En plus il était dans un chambre blanche et il flottait une odeur d'hôpital. La dame appuya sur un bouton et réveilla des enfants. SES enfants. Par Merlin, mais qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il cligna des yeux et entendit un 'Papa !'. Il vit l'inquiétude dans les yeux de ses enfants chéris –même si jamais il ne le dira à haute voix-. Il vit de l'effervescence autour de lui pour déclarer finalement qu'il était sorti d'affaire.

Ils étaient marrants les médecins, sorti d'affaire. Niveau corporel peut être mais pour le reste…

''Monsieur Snape, vous m'entendez ? Demanda un médecin.

-Ouai, criez pas…, bredouilla le Maitre des potions.

-C'est pas mal… bon, les enfants, il faut laisser le temps à votre papa de se remettre, okay. Je repasserai dans quelques heures.

-Merci, dit Elijah d'une voix ensommeillée. –puis continua quand le médecin fut parti- tu nous as fais peur, père indigne !

-Eli, soit gentil, laisse-le récupérer. On l'engueulera plus tard ! Bonne nuit, dit Lisah en se réveillant quelque instants. ''

Noah n'intervint pas, continuant sa nuit impunément. Ils reprirent tous leur position en sachant que plus tard, leur père se réveillerait aussi.

Le premier à émerger fut Remus. Il s'étira doucement et se leva faire un tour dehors. Ce fut là que l'infirmière l'informa que Mr Snape s'était réveillé de son coma. Bonne nouvelle. Le lycan retourna illico dans la chambre de peur de voir s'affronter Sirius Black et Severus Snape. Quand il rentra dans la chambre, Draco venait de se réveiller : les cheveux ébouriffés et cette adorable moue. Harry aussi se réveilla, plus tranquillement : il bailla et dit bonjour à Draco. Remus s'avança et fit un bisou aux deux jeunes garçons. Il secoua son vieil ami -doucement- pour le réveiller. Voila, tout le monde avait son intention.

''Cette nuit, Severus est sorti de son coma, alors Sirius, ferme ta grande gueule, okay ? Parce ses enfants sont assez susceptibles alors, ferme là. Draco, je crois qu'il serait bien de lui faire un câlin… oui, je sais, les Malfoy ne font pas de câlin blablabla, mais il sera rassuré, okay ? –Deux hochements de tête-

-Et moi ? Demanda Harry.

-Soit comme d'habitude, il a déjà craqué pour toi, dit Remus en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. ''

L'homme aux cheveux châtains fut interrompu par une voix grave et cassé ''Lupin, je n'ai _pas_ CRAQUÉ !

-Ah, il est en forme ! Lança Sirius. Salut Snape, content de te savoir en vie !

-Bla…Bla…BLACK ! Bredouilla le patriarche Snape.

-Lui-même et sorti de prison par ton adorable fille… et oui Snape, tu m'as manqué.

-Vous pouvez pas la fermer un peu ? Grogna Lisah. Ah que mon lit me manque… -elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir ceux de son père, elle sourit et Bam !- ça c'est pour nous avoir fait le peur de notre vie, crétin !

-Oh, c'est bon, vous êtes tout aussi inconscient ! Et puis…'' le sorcier ténébreux ne fini pas sa phrase qu'une tête blonde se jeta sur lui et le serra fort. Des souvenirs se formèrent dans sa tête … Narcissa morte, des vampires l'attaquant et la protection qui lui a sauvé la vie… alors il serra le corps tremblant de son filleul et dit comme mantra 'je suis désolé'.

''Il ne t'a pas quitté d'une semelle, dit Lupin. Depuis que tu es ici… il a dit qu'il avait perdu sa maman, alors qu'il n'allait pas abandonner son parrain. Il a une peur bleu de se retrouver chez son père… ne t'inquiète pas, Albus règle ça. Sinon, nous avons découvert que Sirius ici présent était innocent et ton adorable fille en a fait son conseiller. Du coup, il a recueilli Harry, qui comme tu le vois a été clairement maltraité par sa famille qui est actuellement en prison. Voilà, on a fait le tour, sinon, comment te sens-tu ?

-Embrouillé. Les Dursley sont en prison ? Lucius n'a pas la garde de son fils ? Black sorti de prison ? Lisah encore connerie ? Bordel, je dors je ne sais pas combien de temps et il se passe que des choses importantes ! Lança Severus.

-Mais oui papa, mais oui… au fait, ta mission a été annulée ! Dit Noah, donc tu reviens a ton poste chéri de professeur de potions à Hogwart !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on a bidouillé toutes nos relations et tu vas nous garder tous les trois ! S'écria avec un grand sourire Lisah.

-Oh joie. ''

.

-17 Mars, tribunal central, salle d'audience trois-

Harry était une boule de nerfs. Il y avait eu beaucoup de changements en deux semaines. Tout d'abord, Sirius avait eu la garde officielle de Draco et la procédure d'adoption était en route. Bientôt il sera Draco Sirius Black. Remus continua a enseigné aux petits muggles de Privet Drive tout en épaulant efficacement Sirius dans son nouveau rôle de papa. Severus se remettait de son attaque et quand il avait appris que ses enfants l'avaient –ensemble- vengé, il avait donné le premier câlin familial. Et même si il se disputait souvent avec Sirius, il tolérait Remus. Et surtout, la condamnation d'exil des trois petits Snape avait été annulé.

Et pour finir, le procès des Dursley.

Le problème résidait dans la protection que Lily avait laissée à son enfant : une protection de sang qui ne concernait pas Vernon, mais Pétunia. Albus avait certifié que sans cette protection, la vie d'Harry serait encore plus en danger qu'elle ne l'est actuellement. Le directeur de l'école de magie avait trouvé un rituel qui renforçait le sacrifice de Lily mais pour cela, Harry devait résider pendant un mois complet chez Pétunia Evans. Pilule dur à avaler pour tout le monde. Mais aucun sortilège –elfiques, de magie blanche ou noire, ou même d'alchimie- ne pouvait avoir meilleur protection que celle de sang.

Le procès se déroulait assez rapidement : les témoins furent appelés et certains témoignages avaient encore plus effrayé le petit Harry. Sirius et Severus s'étaient retenu de ne pas attaquer Marjorie Dursley lors de son témoignage.

Le jugement fut sans appel : Vernon Dursley fut condamné à 20 ans de prison et un traitement psychiatrique anti colère. Dudley devait se faire suivre par un conseiller en éducation et un psychiatre. Quand à Pétunia, elle allait faire 3 mois de prison, un suivit psychiatrique également. Elle demanda le divorce et son discourt sur comment son mariage avait dérapée était tordant pour Severus.

Après le procès qui dura 3 jours, Sirius se vit accorder la garde d'Harry et lui promis, yeux dans les yeux, qu'il ne sera plus jamais seul.

''Maintenant, aujourd'hui tu as une famille qui t'aime. Draco va rester avec moi et Severus ne sera pas loin avec ses enfants. Et je promets de t'aimer, même si tu fais des bêtises, même si tu boudes parce que tu mérites une famille. Parce que tu es un petit ange tombé du ciel…''

**Fin de la première partie 'Protégé dans l'ombre'.**

PETIT ANGE continue dans la seconde partie : 'Avoir une famille'

* * *

**Yoru** : voilà, la première partie s'achève. La seconde sera plus longue je pense, avec les progrès d'Harry dans sa nouvelle famille, les jumeaux qui devrons s'adapter à la vie avec une figure paternelle, à Sirius qui va devoir élever deux enfants pas comme les autres. Avec Remus, bien évidemment. A Elijah qui va devoir supporter ses petits frère et sœur.

Et vous aller voir ce beau petit groupe, dans le monde de la magie puisque les parties suivantes se dérouleront à Hogwart, Grimmaut Square, Galaë's Manor et au royaume de Daimonia. Si jamais la fin semble bâclée, c'est que je n'y connais rien en jargon juridique alors plutôt que d'écrire des conneries, j'ai préféré survolé. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus et à la prochaine ! Bisous et merci de laisser une review parce que : 1- ça motive ;

2- une critique est toujours la bienvenue.

3- j'adore ça…

Et joyeux noël et bonne année ! Quelle vous soit propice a tout ce que vous entreprenez !


End file.
